The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 days to live
by hfarrands18
Summary: This is my take on a future Quarter Quell. There will be several POVs in this story, so if you don't like it you can leave. Reviews are always appreciated, except mean ones. But criticism is helpful, so just be nice. AU- Enobaria won the Third Quarter Quell and the second rebellion failed. Rated T cuz it's the Hunger Games (Language and violence)
1. Prologue: The Quell

**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction. Let me know if you like it, but constructive criticism is also appreciated. I should be uploading a couple times a week. If I take too long, feel free to bombard me with PMs. So, yeah! Follow, favorite and review!**

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The president took the stage, live in front of Panem. He contained information on all past and future Quarter Quells, in addition to the Quell that would happen this year. This was the 225th Hunger Games, the 9th Quarter Quell. He selects an envelope and begins to read.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, the districts were made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." The audience seemed to shift uncomfortably. Nobody remembered the outcome of these games, as they were 200 years ago. The Victor was long forgotten, their sacrifice was in vain.

" On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them could not overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors." Even though these games were 150 years ago, everybody remembers them. This was the year that Enobaria won and the second rebellion failed.

" On the one hundredth anniversary, as a reminder that nobody was safe from the wrath of the Capitol, a tribute was sent into the arena with all of their siblings, only excluding those under 2 years of age." This was the only year other than the 25th games that there were absolutely no volunteers, not even from the career districts, 1, 2 and 4.

He went on to talk about previous Quarter Quells. The year that the cornucopia was empty. The year that there were no sponsors.

"Finally, on the two hundred and twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder of District 13's elimination, tributes will have only 7 days in the arena. If a single Victor is not presented, the arena will be bombed. Happy Hunger Games, citizens of Panem, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oooh, so what did you think of this year's twist? Sadly, this is not an SYOT, but if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a private message with 9QQ as the subject line. Oh, and I know that this chapter kind of sucked, but District 1 reapings will be next chapter, and it'll be better then. Thanks for reading, I'll upload soon! **


	2. District 1 reaping

**A/N: So you guys seemed to enjoy the idea of the 9th Quarter Quell, and you have no idea how happy that makes me ^.^ Anyway, I'm starting the reapings, starting with District 1 and moving on to 2 and so on. I should have District 2 posted soon, so watch out for it. Which reminds me, follow, favorite and review!**

**Ruby POV**

"Ladies first," says our escort. She reaches into the girls' reaping bowl and calls out "Savannah Ellesworth!" A girl about 13 starts to walk toward the stage. I recognize her as one of my little sister's friends. "Do we have a volunteer?"

It's now or never. I call out the phrase that my district is known for: "I volunteer as tribute!" I look over to Savannah and smile. She's short for her age, not even 5 feet tall dispute being almost 14. She's always looked up to me, and I can see that she is close to tears.

"What's your name?" Asks Livian. I tell her.

"So Ruby," she begins. "Was there any specific reason you volunteered this year?" I decide to start my act for the sponsors now.

"Last I checked, this isn't the interview portion of the games," I say with a flip of my hair. "Now isn't there a boy that needs to be sent to his demise?"

Livian looks shocked, then appalled. "Of course," she says, wrinkling her nose. I can tell she doesn't like me. Good, the feeling is mutual.

She reaches her claw into the boys' reaping ball and calls out the last name I want to hear. "Jared Nilsen!"

Jared.

My boyfriend.

One of two people I actually care about, the other being my sister.

"Any volunteers?" I scan the square until I find Josh. The trainers at the academy have told him that it's his year to volunteer. He meets my eyes and slowly shakes his head, smiling. He's always loved me and will probably enjoy watching Jared die.

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes from District 1: Ruby and Jared. Shake hands, please."

I reach my hand out, fighting back tears, for the sake of the cameras, but Jared doesn't take it. He walks over and gives me a bone-crushing hug. "It'll be ok," he whispers.

But it won't. No matter the outcome of the games, I've lost him.

**Ruby: Age- 17, black hair, blue eyes, super pale with freckles**

**Jared: Age-18, dirty blond hair, green eyes, fairly tan**

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like Ruby and Jared's relationship? Josh's feelings toward Jared? Little Savannah? The more reviews I get, the faster I upload! (Maniacal laugh) Also, I have a poll up on my profile where you can vote on what you want the arena to look like. **


	3. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: So, there's a really important not at the end that you kinda have to read. Oh, and this is gonna sound really weak, but I got over 150 views! Considering I published this less than 2 days ago, I'm counting that as a win. Follow, favorite and review! The more reviews I have, the faster I update! Love you guys! Mwah!**

**Ethan POV**

Not Sianna. Not Sianna. Anyone but Sianna. She's only 16, it's not her year. Please, not Sianna.

"As always," the dreaded voice says, "Ladies first." I hadn't even bothered to learn our new escort's name. She pissed me off too much. She reached into the girls' reaping bowl. Please not Sianna.

"Sianna Connard!"

Shit. This was my year to volunteer, my year to win. If nobody goes into the arena in Sianna's place, I'll have to go into the arena with my girlfriend.

"Do we have a volunteer?" You could literally hear a pin drop, if it wasn't for the interference from the mic. Sianna's only 16, but anyone from training knows that she could easily win. But she has been training for the ordinary games, not a Quarter Quell. Even so, she looks confident and strong as she walks to the stage and says "I won't be accepting any volunteers. I've been waiting my whole life for this."

Wow. I didn't see that coming. "Now, for the boys." I contemplate not volunteering. My family could put the money they saved to sponsor me aside for Sianna. That is, until the male tribute is called out.

"Colin Peterson!" No. I have to volunteer. I'd do anything to ensure the safety of my younger brother. I won't let him into the arena with my girlfriend. I can't risk having the two most important people in my life die!

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. I walk onto the stage, trying to appear confident.

"Ethan, what are you-" Sianna starts. I don't let her finish.

"I can't let you do this alone, and I can't let my brother die."

"What's your name, dear?" The escort asks. I shoot daggers at her, more accurately than even Sianna can throw them.

"Let's ponder this," I say. "Sianna just called me Ethan, and Colin Peterson is my younger brother. So I'd have to say that my name is... Hmm. Well, what do YOU think?"

I grab Sianna's hand and walk towards the Justice Building without being dismissed.

**Sianna- Black hair, brown eyes, tan**

**Ethan- Dark red hair, hazel eyes, tan**

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry about throwing in 2 couples, but there won't be any more. I promise! Thanks for putting up with my crap! Remember to vote on the design of the arena? The poll is on my profile. District 3 is next, but I won't upload it until I'm satisfied with the number of reviews I have. Mwahahaha! Kthanksbye! FFR!**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than previous ones. Anyway, as I promised, no more couples. Remember to vote on the arena, hardly anyone has entered the poll. Follow, favorite and review! Oh, and thanks to Lulubell2495 for beta-ing! Also, thanks to Grand Coconut for helping me come up with character names! Love you both XO**

**Elizabeth POV**

My hands are shaking. I'm only thirteen, but my name is in the reaping 18 times. Twice because I had to, and 16 more times because I am the only one in my family able it get food. My parents are unemployed and my sisters are too young to be in the reaping.

I am vaguely aware of hearing our escort, Pierre saying the usual " Ladies first." I'm so nervous, my ears are ringing. Through the ringing, I think I hear a muffled version of my own name, but I can't be sure. At least, not until the girl behind me gives me a slight shove forward.

Pierre says something I can't hear, but I expect he's calling up the male tribute. My ears seem to stop ringing at once. "Arthur Watts!" He says. I've never seen this guy in my life, so I have no idea what I'm up against.

Pierre tells us to shake hands and I feel like crying. The boy holds out his hand and I take it timidly. I'm short for my age, and he's at least 18 inches taller than me. His face is completely blank.

I look for my family. My mother is crying. My dad is trying to comfort her, and my little sisters are looking around, confused.

Finally, I look across the stage to my brother, District 3's most recent Victor. My brother, that won't share his wealth with the rest of the family. The reason my name was in the reaping more than it should be. My brother who won't even look at me. My brother, who starting now, will be my mentor.

My last chance.

**Elizabeth- Brown hair, blue eyes, tan, 4'6", 13 Y/O**

**Arthur- Black hair, brown eyes, tan, 6'2", 16 Y/O**

**Asdfghjkl. So what did you think of Elizabeth's relationship with her brother? I'm trying to figure out a name for him, first review gets it unless it's inappropriate. *Cough Cici and Alyda.* Also, reviews give me inspiration. Byeas!**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: So here it is, District 4! Sorry it's later than usual, but to be fair, there are authors that only upload once or twice a month. Oh well, you can't win them all. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get District 5 up tomorrow. Thanks to Lulubell2495 for beta-ing!**

**Riley POV**

I live for weird excitement. Even though I'm only 16, I'm volunteering for he ninth Quarter Quell.

I get to the square almost a half hour early so I can get a good spot. A Peacekeeper pricks my finger and I hold it out in front of me so as not to get blood don my white skirt. That would be embarrassing, to say the least. I wait with my friend as close to the stage as my 16-year-old status would allow me. Why couldn't I be 18? Neither of us was nervous because we both knew what would happen. Me and Aiden would be volunteering this year.

I started thinking about the possibilities for this year's arena, and grew more and more excited. Last Quarter Quell, the arena was a torture chamber. It was probably SO cool to be a Career in those games. Needless to say, the District 2 male win that year.

I'm brought back to reality by a shrill voice shrieking "Ladies first!" They stopped reading the Treaty of Treason years ago when they realized that nobody was listening. "Riley Frise!"

I'm just about to volunteer when I realize I was reaped. That makes this easier for me, I guess. Since I knew I would be volunteering, I took out all the tesserae I could and gave it to the homeless. This was quite a bit, considering I have 5 sisters and 2 brothers that are all older than me, with successful jobs, I may add. I'm daydreaming again.

I walk up to the stage confidently. "And now, for the boys." I check the quality of my nails. I hope my prep team doesn't cut them too short. I did that once and it hurt badly. I wasn't able to hold a sword for a week. "Aiden Ross!"

There is no way this is a coincidence. Both would be volunteers for the games were reaped. I shrug it off. I cannot get distracted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes from District 4. Shake hands please." I take Aiden's hand A death grip. His hand is clammy and shaking. I know this can't be nerves, it's probably because we were both reaped.

A Peacekeeper grabs my arm, and I reflexively punch him in the jaw. I don't like to be touched. A laugh erupts from the people in the crowd, and I know I've done no harm because of his helmet. If I keep this up, I'll definitely get sponsors. We are led into the Justice. Building, and nobody comes to say goodbye.

**Riley- Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, deep tan, 5'6", 16 Y/O**

**Aiden- Dark blond hair, blue-green eyes, tan, 6'4", 18 Y/O**

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review! Reviews give me inspiration, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. That's not a threat, that's actually what happens. no reviews makes me sad, and when I'm sad, I have no inspiration. Remember to vote on the arena, hardly anyone has. The poll is on my profile. Follow, favorite and review!**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**A/N: OMG, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I thought I would be able to update but. Y weekend was really hectic. I saw the Divergent movie with my mom and Lulubell2495, why I'm now just gonna call Alyda. Anyway, we did that on Saturday. Then on Sunday I had an audition for a summer theatre program, and in top of that, I had homework. Anyway, sorry for the essay! Follow, favorite and review! **

**P.S., Alicia is based on Alyda**

**Alicia POV**

'I volunteer as tribute.' I never understood how anyone could say that. Assuming everybody had the same speed, strength, weaponry skill and knowledge of plants, you only have a 4.16% chance of winning. When you factor in the fact that 6 of those tributes are all experienced killing machines, your chances go down to about 1.64%. There is exactly a 6 in 15,632 chance that I will be reaped. I've counted the reaping slips. I hunt with my older brother. I'm pretty good with a bow, and I know everything there is to know about edible plants. I also have a good memory, and I'm fast. If I'm reaped, I figure I have roughly a 3.5% chance of winning.

"Hello District 5, blah blah blah, happy Hunger Games, the odds are not in your favor."

Like I didn't already knew.

"Alright, let's get this over with," the escort says. He reaches into the bowl and grabs the first piece of paper he touches. "Alicia Schripe."

He barely gives me time to walk up to the stage before he calls out for some kid named Sam to come to the stage. Ive seen him around school. I don't particularly like him. He's always just gotten on my nerves. I really don't have a valid reason for hating him, I just kind of do. Every time he talks, I just want to shoot him in the heart. And he talked a lot.

Even so, when I meet his eyes I mouth _'Allies?'_ He gives me such a faint nod that I almost miss it. Now I was stuck with him.

I hope I don't have to kill him.

**Alicia- Dark red hair, green eyes, really pale**

**Sam- Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tan-ish**

**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope I have more reviews for this chapter. Reviewlesness makes me sad. Anyway, remember to vote on the arena design, the poll is still up. It'll be up for another couple if weeks, so if you haven't already. There's some pretty creative stuff up. I will TRY, repeat TRY to get District 6 up tomorrow, but I make no promises. Thanks for reading, tell your friends. Follow, favorite and review! **


	7. District 6 Reaping

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have no excuse. D: Will you forgive me? Anyway, I have some news. Ready? I think you are. I'm Suzanne Collins. That's why I'm writing fanfiction and not having slumber parties with J.K. Rowling and Veronica Roth. Anywho, needless to say, I am not Suzanne Collins. The idea for the Hunger Games is hers, but all unfamiliar characters are mine. Also, my friend Lulubell2495 who I talk endlessly of has written her first fan fiction! Aaah! It's called Temporary and it IS a HG fanfic. I favorited it, so it's on my profile if you can't find it. And thanks to her for beta-ing. Anyway, follow, favorite and review! Mwah!**

**Oh, and um.. Language warning, I guess?**

**McKenzi POV**

I enter the square with my twin sister and immediately feel out of place. Today is the day of the death sentence- I mean reaping- of the District 6 tributes and we are expected to dress up. Well, for us, dressing up constitutes putting on a clean shirt that is relatively free of oil stains and wrinkles. However, I live in Victor's Village with my grandfather, who won the 7th Quarter Quell. We have some extra money, so for me and Adalaide, dressing up means putting in a yellow sundress and doing each other's makeup. We are a flash of light in an otherwise dismal event.

We have just taken our places as our escort Celeste taps the mic to see if it's working properly. "Welcome to the 225th annual hunger games!" my hands are sweaty, so I wipe them on my dress. "As usual, ladies first."

I take a deep breath. _Not Adelaide. _I thought. _Not Adelaide. Please, not Adelaide. I'll do it instead, just don't pick Adelaide._

"McKenzi Phelps!" Inlet out a sigh of relief, glad that it's not Adelaide before I realize that it was me. I head towards the stage. For whatever reason, I just can't stop giggling. I don't know what's happening, but at least I'll appear confident and bubbly to the Capitol citizens and sponsors. I purposely trip in my way up the stage. Maybe if I loom ditzy, the Capitol girls will relate to me better. The thought of me starting a new trend as stupid as this makes me laugh even harder.

"No!" I hear Adelaide yell. "Stop! I volunteer as tribute!" She yells.

"Adelaide, no. Go find Grandpa. Go." I can't let her volunteer. She has never stepped foot in the woods, and I'm the best runner in our school. Plus, Adelaide has a boyfriend worth coming home to, but she wouldn't be able to come home. Not to sound rude, but it know that she couldn't win. She doesn't have it in her to kill people.

"Was that your sister?" Celeste asks.

"No fucking shit." I already know that I want my angle to be bipolar. Sweet and ditzy one minute, ruthless the next.

She looks shocked. People aren't supposed to talk like that to their escorts, to at least not to their faces.

I get so wrapped up in my thoughts if hate for the Capitol, I totally miss the name of my district partner. That is, until I notice that it's my childhood best friend and boyfriend Luke.I notice that his hands are shaking faster than anyone's I've ever seen. Only one thought comes to mind.

_I cannot let him die in the bloodbath._

**McKenzi: Blonde hair, deep brown eyes with flecks of gold, pale, 5'4" 15 Y/O**

**Luke: Black hair, green eyes, tan, 5'6" 16 Y/O**

**A/N: So yeah. Sorry this update took a while longer than others, but it's longer than most of the other ones, right? Right. Anyway, remember to vote in the arena, the poll is on my profile. Byeas!**


	8. District 7 reaping

**A/N: *Dodges bullet* Sorry I took so long! Life has been busy... Please don't hurt me! Anyway, there's a _new _poll on my profile to chose Elizabeth's brother's name. seeing as tough the only remotely usable name suggested was Bob... *Glares at Alyda.* And I'm not going to call him Kim Kardashian *Glares at Alyda again.* Speaking of Alyda, thanks to her for beta-ing. You should check out her fanfiction, it's called _Temporary _and it's a Hunger Games fanfiction. If you can't find it, I favorites her, so check my profile. Follow, favorite and review!**

**Chris POV**

_I have to get out of here,_ I think. I live in District 7, so, trees. The problem is, I'm too afraid of heights to be of any use. Also, my mother went insane after giving birth to me. My father says it's my fault and beats me. He doesn't abuse my older brother.

I plan on volunteering for the Hunger Games. If I win, I'll live in Victor's Village, away from my father. I'll have enough money that I won't have to climb trees all day to make a living. If I don't win... I die. Either way, I'll be free of my father.

I'm not going to win. The Capitol has tried not to allow a victor from District 3, 4, 7 or 12 since the 3rd Quarter Quell, after the "rebellious" acts of Beetee Roberts, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark. Not to mention the "Girl on Fire," Katniss Everdeen. There have been a few exceptions though. I hope I'm one of them.

I leave for the reaping before my dad and brother. I hope to never see them again.

* * *

"As always," the escort says, "Ladies first."

She reaches her hand into the reaping bowl and grabs a piece of paper from the bottom. Everybody holds their breath to hear who the "Lucky young lady" will be.

"Rose Klappe!" Rose walks up to the stage. She has a serene look on her face as if she had accepted the fact that she would be going in a long time ago. She is so much like Willow. The thought of my girlfriend is almost enough to keep me from volunteering. I decide that my hatred of my father is stronger than my love for Willow.

"Do we have a volunteer?" I see Willow start to say something, but Rose is on stage and shakes her head. Willow looks disappointed/

"Alright, now for the boys." I step towards the stage, ready to volunteer. "Travis Oaks!"

"I volunteer as tribute," I say calmly. Travis looks shocked. He's in my class at school and I've hardly ever spoken two words to him.

I walk up to the stage and the Cotton Candy Lady asks my name.

"Chris Blight," I say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes from District 7. Shake hands please."

I take Rose's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. We walk into the Justice Building and I make a promise to myself:

_I'm not going to ally with her. But I will do everything in my power to keep her safe._

**Rose- Curly blonde hair, gray eyes, pale-ish, 4'9", 12 Y/O**

**Chris- Black hair, amber eyes, tan, 5'8", 17 Y/O**

**A/N: Sooo, what did you think? The only way I'll know is if you leave me a review! All of my reviewers seemed to disappear and I'm sad. D': I'll try to get District 8 up tomorrow, cuz they're my favorites. It seems really slow now, but it will pick up after the reapings. I really hate it when authors introduct completely new characters by just doing all of the reapings in one chapter and give us nothing but their name. I don't know, call me crazy, but it bugs me. **


	9. Attention sponsors!

**I'm starting sponsorships right after the District 12 reaping is posted. I thought I'd give you the guidelines now.**

**Rules:**

1) For every review you have posted, you get 20 points. (Limit 1 review per chapter)

2) Guests are not eligible to be sponsors, you must have an account.

3) Sponsors must be following the story. You have to see what's going to happen to your tribute(s). Duh!

* * *

Food:

_Pack of crackers: 5 points_

_Pack of jerkey: 5 points_

_Trail mix: 10 points_

_Granola bar: 10 points_

_Energy bar: 15 points_

_8 oz water bottle: 10 points (+5 for juice)_

_16 oz water bottle: 20 points (+10 for juice)_

_50 oz water bottle (Best deal!): 50 points (+20 for juice)_

_Loaf of bread: 40 points_

_Cup of broth: 20 points_

_5 apples: 30 points_

_Pack of dried fruit: 15 points_

_Pizza party (Medium pepperoni pizza, 10 wings, 10 pieces of celery w/ ranch, 2 liter of Root Beer): 200 points_

_Capitol feast (BBQ ribs, pot of lamb stew, rice, mixed vegetables, 20 rolls, goat cheese, fruit salad, 3 cups of hot chocolate, 3 cups of lemonade, silverware, plates and napkins): 400 points_

* * *

Survival:

_10 feet of rope: 5 points_

_Small coil of wire: 5 points_

_Medium coil of wire: 10 points_

_Large coil of wire: 20 points_

_Small first aid kit (3 band-aids, 5 pieces of gauze, tape and antiseptic): 20 points_

_Medium first aid kit (10 band-aids, 20 pieces of gauze, tape, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, pain killers and fever reducers): 50 points_

_Large first aid kit (25 band-aids, 50 pieces of gauze, tape, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, peroxide, pain killers, fever reducers, burn cream, tracker hacker anti venom, Pepto Bismol, medicinal plant book, needle and thread and a 20 oz bottle of ginger ale) 200 points_

_Flashlight: 50 points_

_Tent: 50 points_

_Net: 25 points_

_Blanket: 30 points_

_Burn cream: 100 points _

_Tracker jacket anti venom: 100 points_

_Small shovel: 35 points_

_Matches: 20 points_

_Sleeping bag: 75 points_

_Iodine: 20 points_

_Compass- 50 points_

_Awl: 60 points_

_Spile: 30 poings_

_Empty backpack: 50 points_

_Sneakers: 45 points_

_Belt: 20 points_

_Boots: 70 points_

_Jacket: 90 points_

_Body armor: 150 points_

_Shield: 50 points_

_Change of clothes [T-Shirt, jeans, jacket, extra socks, hair tie, boots and sneakers includes bra for female tributes)]: 100 points_

_Small random backpack (About the size of a medium sized purse) (Contains 3 of the following: matches, rope, small coil of wire, iodine, change of socks, small first aid kit, hair tie, dried fruit, aloe spray; chosen randomly; orange in color): 100 points_

_Medium random backpack(Actually a drawstring bag) (Contains 5 of the following: Matches, rope, medium coil of wire, iodine, boots, sneakers, loaf of bread,medium first aid kit, small water bottle; chosen randomly; green in color): 200 points_

_Large random backpack (Contains 10 of the following: Matches, rope, large coil of wire, change of clothes, large first aid kit, iodine, medium water bottle, lotion, Chapstick, umbrella, fever reducers, pain killers, 5 Apples, cup of broth, empty syringe, survival knife, screw driver, wrench, tent; chosen randomly; black in color): 350 points_

* * *

Weapons:

_Dagger: 20 points_

_Pack of 3 throwing knives: 50 points_

_Pack of 5 throwing knives: 80 points_

_Sword: 100 points_

_Machete: 120 points_

_Sickle: 70 points_

_Spear: 75 points_

_Trident: 200 points_

_Whip: 80 points_

_Bow and 5 arrows: 75 points_

_Bow and 10 arrows: 125 points_

_Bow and 25 arrows: 200 points_

_Mace: 45 points_

_Baton: 40 points _

_Scythe: 125 points_

_Blowgun with 10 darts: 100 points_

_Blowgun with 24 darts: 200 points_

_Small axe: 50 points_

_Crossbow: 100 points_

_Large axe: 75 points_

_Gun powder and matches: 90 points_

_Slingshot: 60 points_

* * *

Misc:

_Walkie-talkies: 80 points_

_Bar of soap: 30 points_

_Bottle of lotion: 30 points_

_Chapstick: 10 points_

_Shampoo: 40 points_

_Towel: 20 points_

_Wash cloth: 5 points_

_Tooth brush: 15 points_

_Tooth paste: 30 points_

_Small hygiene pack (Bar of soap, towel and tooth brush): 50 points_

_Medium hygiene pack (Bar of soap, shampoo, towel, wash cloth, toothbrush): 85 points_

_Large hygiene pack (Bar of soap, bottle of lotion, Chapstick, shampoo, towel, wash cloth, toothbrush and tooth paste): 150 points_

_Pen and paper: 30 points_

_Sunscreen: 20 points_

_5 hair ties: 10 points_

_5 head bands: 20 points_

_Plastic wrap: 10 points_

_Alluminum foil: 20 points_

_5 Ziplock bags: 25 points_

**After the District 12 reaping is posted, you can PM me what you want to send to who. Also, after District 12 is posted, I'm going to be putting up a poll where you can vote for your favorite tribute. The tribute with the most votes will be granted immunity from the bloodbath and a guarenteed spot in the final 8. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	10. District 8 reaping

**A/N: OMIGOD I AM SO SORRY IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I have been so flipping busy, it isn't even funny. Anyway, I tried updating the other day, but it got deleted. Plus, we are less than 4 weeks away from our first show for our school musical, so I've been swamped with rehearsals. And field hockey practices. Anyway, you didn't come here for my excuses, you came for District 8 reaping. **

**I apologize in advance.**

**Jake POV:**

I wait in line in front of a group of Peacekeepers waiting to get my finger pricked. My little sister- she hates when I call her that- is standing behind me. She says she can do this on her own now that she's 14, but she always ends up standing with me. Even though we're brother and sister, we look nothing alike. Natalie looks just like mom, with her wavy red hair and eyes so dark they're almost black. I look like dad, curly black hair and plain brown eyes. Not very dark or light, or thoughtful or "mesmerizing," just brown. Boring brown, like mud.

I walk her to her section and she whispers "Good luck..."

I give her a smile. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor," I finish.

I walk to the section with the other 17 year old boys and wait for the escort. She's always late.

"Welcome to the 225th annual Hunger Games." She says. "Ladies first."

She walks to the reaping bowl and I hold my breath. I don't really know what for. Our family is fairly stable financially, so neither of us took out any tesserae.

Needless to say, when Natalie was called up, I was quite surprised. Nobody volunteers.

"And now, for the boys," She says. "Jacob Quimby!"

I cringe. I hate when people call me Jacob, I really prefer Jake. Anyway, I walk up to the stage and I can practically see the wheels turning in the escort's mind.

"You two have he same last name," she says slowly. " But you don't look alike... You must be cousins!" She looks so proud of her, I'm almost sad to have to correct her.

Almost.

"She's my little sister," I say coldly.

With this, our escort bursts into tears, purple and orange makeup running from her eyes, red lipstick smearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she sniffles. "Our tributes from District 8."

**Natalie: Bright red hair, dark brown eyes, 5'2", 14 Y/O**

**Jake: Black hair, medium brown eyes, 5'8", 17 Y/O**

**A/N: *Sobs* I'm so upset right now, you don't understand. :'( Remember to follow, favorite and review. Reviews buy sponsor gifts! We wouldn't want Natalie dying if dehydration, hunger or blood loss... Would we? Also check Out the fanfiction by Lulubell2495 called 'Temporary.' Its on my favorites list, so you can find it there. She's my beta, so let her know I sent you. There's a poll on my profile to vote on Elizabeth's brother's name. A total of 1 person has votes on it. I'll try to update soon, but no promises. Byeee!**


	11. District 9 Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys! Spring break is now officially started, at least in my opinion. It's the Friday night before break. Honestly, I'm exhausted and I don't feel good, so if this chapter is crap, let me know and I'll fix it, cuz it is pretty late. Anyway, here is District 9... I feel like they don't get enough credit. They're the only district where both tributes died in the bloodbath in the 74th and 75th games. Ok, enoug random facts. Thanks to Lulubell2495 for beta-ing (do I have to keep saying that?) and be sure to check out her fanfiction even though she NEVER UPDATES. GRRR. Anyway, if you do read it, tell her I sent you and tell her to update. Also, try to vote on the poll posted on my profile. Seriously, it only takes a minute and only one person has voted. This is turning into the longest author's note in the history of ever. Love you guys! Follow, favorite and review!**

**Language warning. Just saying.**

**Grace POV**

This is my first reaping that I can breathe easilly for. My older sister had her last reaping last year, and my younger sister is having her first in 2 years. I also have another sister who's 24 and married. Me, I'm 14. Even though there is a good chance my name will be picked, I'm just happy it's not any of my sisters.

I walk to the designated area with the girls I eat lunch with. I call them friends, but they're all closer to eachother than they are to me. But that's ok. I have other friends, they just aren't the traditional friends that you could gossip with and point out cute boys to. No, they're nothing like that.

_Du-dum._

Why does our escort always have to tap the mic? Like the Capitol's technology would ever fail. It's laughable really, and I'm not talking about her outfit.

"Welcome children of District 9!" she gushes. We all know she's hoping to be promoted to a better district like 1 or 4. "Let me tell you what an honor it is to be the District 9 escort for this year's Hunger Games." Bullshit.

A tin can is thrown from the 18 year old boys section, right by the stage. The Peacekeepers find the thrower and we hear the all too familliar _bang_ of the Peacekeeper gun.

_Flashback_

_"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you." My mother's voice soothes me after my nightmare. At the age of 6, all I wanted to do was hear her sing to me. "Now, let's get you to bed before those damn Peacekeepers notice that the lights are on during curfew."_

_It was too late. With 3 Peacekeepers guarding each street, it was impossible for at least one not to notice that the lights were on. Terrifyingly, all 3 of them came running toward the house._

_The color leaves my mother's face as she calls for my oldest sister, 16 at the time to take me and our other sisters to the crawl space._

_"Mommy, what's going on?" I ask_

_"Don't worry Gracie," she says. "Go with sissy, and make sure Kylie is ok. No matter what happens, remember Mommy loves you." She grabs the pendant of her necklace and yanks with such force that the chain snaps. She gives the whole broken thing to me and kisses me once on the forehead. "Go with Sissy," she repeats._

_In the crawl space, I sit with Kylie in my lap while my two older sisters sit against the door. Even though our parents were two floors below us, I could hear everything going on because of the paper thin walls. I was using my hands to cover Kylie's ears, so she hopefully wouldn't have any memory of this._

_"No! Please! It won't happen again I pro-" this is the last thing I hear from my mother before a loud boom fills the house._

_There is another bang and I know that must have been Daddy._

_We went downstairs as soon as we were sure the Peacekeepers had left and my mother and father's dead eyes are staring at my own._

_My eyes are alive, but will forever be dead._

_End of flashback._

"Helloooo?" I hear. "Is there a Grace Hadely in the audience?"

I freeze momentarilly before stumbling to the stage.

"Sorry," I say. "I'm sorry. Excuse me! GODDAMMIT I SAID MOVE!"

A clear path is formed for me and I storm up to the stage. I'm incredibly pissed that after everything that has happened to me, I'm a fucking tribute in the Hunger Games.

"Sweetheart," the escort begins. I interrupt her before she has the chance to finish.

"What!?" I screech. "What is it that you have to say that is so much more important than reaping some DUDE who has to go into the fiery pits of hell to fight for his life in this sick twisted GAME you people have come up with?!"

As if in a trance, the escort walks to the male reaping bowl and calls for Ryan Polrain.

I breathe a right of relief that it's nobody I know.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the tribupres from District 9." She says "Please shake hands." She looks at me and quickly adds "If that's alright with you."

I smirk and strut into the Justice building. It looks like I've found my angle.

**Grace- Golden blonde hair, green eyes, pale, 5'6", 14 Y/O**

**Ryan- Black hair, hazel eyes, tan, 5', 16 Y/O**

**A/N:... What did you think? I cried when I wrote the flashback. Ok, not really, but it made me sad. I'm not really sure how I feel about putting 2 bipolar girls in the story, but it'll work out. Also, I know I haven't really been saying much about the tribute's district partners, but they will have POVs later, so unless you've found your absolute favorite character of any fanfiction ever, I'd wait until right before the games to vote in the poll I haven't made yet. Right now, the current poll is figuring out Elizabeth's brother's name, but once the District 12 reaping is posted, I'm putting up a favorite character poll, and the winner of that will be granted immunity of the bloodbath and will be guaranteed a spot in the final 8. Anyway may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	12. District 10 Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys! A I just felt the need to tell you that this chapter is going to be quite a bit longer than usual. Remember to vote on my poll when you're done reading this. The winning name so far is Caleb, and it's only going to be up for another week or so. Thanks to Lulubell2495 for beta-ing. Check out her fanfiction. Follow, favorite and review!**

**Margaret POV**

"Alright, here's one: you're in the training center and you notice the Career tributes watching you. What do you do?"

I smile. I've given this scenario a lot of thought. "Well," I begin. "First, I avoid eye contact so they think I'm weak. Then, I fail miserably at the station I'm at so that I'm not made a target."

My mother looks pleased. "Good answer," she says "Now what do you do if you are asked to join an alliance?"

I think about this for a moment. "Well that depends," I say slowly. "everyone in the alliance would have to have a training score that is above 5, and I would have to see them with their weapon of choice so I know what I'm getting into. Then, I'd consider it."

Mother's face is blank. "What do you hope to accomplish in your private training session with the Gamemakers?"

"I want them to see me as a weakling." I say. "My alliance members will be informed of this and I'll make sure to show them what I can do when nobody else is looking. I believe they call this... pulling a Johanna." Johanna Mason was the Victor from District 7 who won by making everyone think she was a weakling.

"And what can you do?"

"I can throw knives," I say without missing a beat. " And I can identify edible and medicinal plants. I can heal the wounded, make a shelter and start a fire out of virtually nothing."

My mother has been training me for the Hunger Games since I was 6. I'm 14 now, and I can't say I plan on volunteering. She just trains me in case I get reaped. She wants me to come home.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We'll talk more after the reaping. Finish your toast and get dressed."

After I finish my breakfast, I go up to my room to get dressed for the reaping. I pick out a denim skirt, a pale green button down that sets off my eyes, black ballet flats and a silver anklet. I leave the button down unbuttoned over a black tank top.

We're one of the richer families in our district. My thrice great grandmother was Annie Cresta. After the love of her life Finnick Odair was brutally murdered in the 75th Hunger Games, she sought refuge in District 10. Being a well known Victor from a career district, the Capitol made sure she had a mansion to stay in and enough money to last her generations. People say I look just like her. Everyone says I look just like her. Everyone in the family has her sea green eyes, but I seem to have picked up her red hair when nobody else did. I like it because it makes me different from everyone else.

I look at the clock and see that I have another hour until my presence is required at the reaping. I put on a bit of silvery blue eye shadow, black mascara, baby pink blush and clear lip gloss. I shut off my light and go downstairs.

"You look beautiful," mother says. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply.

* * *

"Hannah Schmit!" A small brunette starts to walk towards the stage from the 12 year old section. She's maybe 4'6" and wouldn't last a day in the games.

But I would. And I wouldn't feel right letting her get sent to her death.

"I- I v-v-volunt-teer as t-tribute!" I stutter.

I walk up to the stage and trip over my feet a few times for dramatic affect.

"What's your name?" The escort asks.

"Margaret C-Cresta."

"Any relation to Annie Cresta?"

"Y-yes."

"How do you know Hannah?"

"I... I don't," I say, summoning fake tears. "But sh-she's only t-tw-twelve! She's too young to d-die!"

"Do you think you can win?"

"No!" I screech. "But neither could she!"

"Alright," she says. "Now, for the boys."

She reaches into the bowl and calls out "Hayden Pierce!"

A lanky boy of 16 comes up and I already know I could take him in a fight if I had to. If all non-careers are going to be as weak as this, I should have no problem not making it to at least the final 8.

But the odds of that happening are not in my favor.

**Margaret- Auburn hair, sea green eyes, tan with freckles, 5'5", 14 Y/O**

**Hayden- Blond hair, murky brown eyes, tan, 5'7", 16 Y/O**

**A/N: What did you think? the only way I'll know is if you review... Reviews can buy sponsor gifts, and it only takes a minute. Also, remember to vote on my poll.**

**Also, I'm starting Hunger Games trivia. It's the same rules as sponsoring in that you have to be following the story and you can't be a guest. Basically, I'm going to ask a question and the first person to get the right answer gets 30 points put into their sponsoring account. BUT the review can't just be the answer to the question. There has to be a legit review attached to it. We'll start off easy:**

**What is the name of the actor that plays Cato?**

**Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	13. District 11 Reaping

**A/N: And the points go to DobbyTheFreeElf1290 and RealOrNotReal2402! Yes, I am giving you 2 updates in one day, cuz I'm really eager to start the sponsoring. Also, it looks like Elizabeth brother's name is going to be Caleb, but we'll call him Damn Greedy Assface if it makes the people who voted for that happy. Thanks to Lulubell2495 for beta-ing, check out her fanfiction. Remember to review! Reviews buy sponsor gifts.**

**James POV**

I walk with my girlfriend to the 17 year old girl section. After a quick kiss, I go across the aisle to my section just as the District 11 escort Aphrodite walks up to the stage. Her name fits her. Unlike most women from the Capitol, she is dressed in a simple sundress with her real hair down and curled, and minimal makeup. She is pretty, but nothing compared to Layla.

"Welcome District 11, to the reaping of the 225th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first."

She reaches into the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. "Melody Harrison!" A trembling twelve year old girl with pigtails makes her way up to the stage. "Oh, sweetie, you're ok!" Aphrodite exclaims. "Please don't cry..."

Melody nods and wipes her nose. "Alright," Aphrodite says. "Now, the boys." She unfolds another piece of paper and says the last thing I'd expect her to say: "James Enright!"

It's me. I'm going in the arena.

"James!" I hear. "James no! Please!" Layla starts running towards the stage and a Peacekeeper grabs her neck and yanks her back.

"Don't touch her!" I yell. I run over to the Peacekeeper, and before he has time to react, I rip his helmet off and punch him in the face.

When I get to the stage, Aphrodite is stifling a laugh and Melody is staring at me with admiration.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aphrodite giggles. "Our tributes from District 11. Shake hands please."

I shake Melody's hand lightly. I keep holding her hand as I walk her to her room in the Justice Building.

What can I say? She reminds me of my sister.

**Melody- Black hair, really tan, dark brown eyes, 4'8", 12 Y/O**

**James- Black hair, Dark brown eyes, chocolate brown skin, 6'4", 17 Y/O**

**A/N: Remember to review! I really don't have much else to say, so let's just get into the trivia, shall we?**

**Who was the only person to be killed by the same person twice?**


	14. District 12 Reaping Recap

**A/N: So here it is, the final reaping. Are you guys as excited as I am like seriously... This chapter is going to be a little bit different so just kind of prepare for that I guess. Immediately after this chapter goes out I'm going to do a poll to vote on your favorite character. The character with the most votes by the time the games come around will be granted immunity from the bloodbath and a spot in the final eight. Remember that reviews by sponsor gifts so yeah. Also check out Lulubell2495's fanfiction. It's called Temporary and it's about what would've happened if Prim had volunteered. Remember to review! Love you guys!**

**Justin POV**

I'm on the train on my way to the Capitol, a tribute in the Hunger Games. We are about to watch the reaping recaps.

"How about to mix things up we start from District 12 and work our way backwards?" Our escort asks. She is under the mistaken impression that we should all be as excited about out imminent deaths as she is.

First is us District 12. The shabby boy from the Seam and the pregnant merchant girl. I have experience with snares. As a Hawthorne, it's in my blood. Peyton's only 16 and I can tell her pregnancy will get her a lot of sponsors.

In District 11 there's a 12-year-old girl and a strong looking boy. He punched peacekeeper in the face. He's also going to get more sponsors than I am.

District 10 holds a weak looking boy and even weaker girl. The only special thing about them is the girl is related to Annie Cresta. I marked them both off as bloodbath material.

In District 9, a little girl is overcome with rage and her district partner seems a little bit scared.

District 8 as siblings who couldn't look more like cousins. They have the same basic face, but other than that, they look nothing alike.

District seven has a volunteer which is a first. He seems surprised at the choice of the female tribute… he looks as though he knew her.

In District 6, the girl's twins sister tries to volunteer for her. The mail tries to look intimidating but fails miserably. They could both die in the bloodbath.

District 5 has to smart looking tributes. I noticed that they agree to be allies but the people that I'm with don't. That should give me a slight advantage, right?

Even though the pair from District 4 are reaped, they both looked like very typical careers. The girl is small but looks as though she could kill you a dozen different ways without even a weapon.

The trembling pair from three almost makes me laugh out loud. It's not fair to theif district that they are wedged between all of the careers.

District 2 makes me fear for my life. Literally. These tributes make the pair from 4 look like puppies.

Then comes District one. The boys a very typical career even though he was reaped, but the girl... There's nothing typical about her. She rushes forward to volunteer for a 13-year-old girl even though she doesn't look much more capable herself. It's then when I'm able to admire how beautiful she is. She looks as though she could be from District 12. I remember story a while ago about a victor from One who had... Relations with the male tribute from 12 in the arena. I wonder for a moment if Ruby I think her name was cold be the child born because of them. I shook it off. The chances of that are very slim, almost 1,000,000 to 1. The only thing I'm sure of is that I've fallen for her, and hard.

**Peyton- Blnode hair, blue eyes, pale, 5'8", 16 Y/O**

**Justin- Black hair, gray eyes, olive skin, 5'9", 17 Y/O**

**A/N: Did you like what I did there? I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that but I kind of ran out of inspiration for these people. Don't tell anyone. Anyway the Paul should be up for about three weeks so go vote on your favorite character. Unless you've already found your absolute favorite character I recommend waiting until just before the games I posted just because I will have other POVs for the district partners. So go get you some. Now, on to the trivia.**

**How old is Haymitch in book 1? (Yes, this is tricky. Hint: it involves math.) If nobody guesses correctly then nobody gets the points. You have until the next chapter is uploaded. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	15. Important Author's note

So now that District 12 is posted, I thought I'd let you know where everybody stands for points for sponsor gifts.

**Grand Coconut- 80 points**

**Lulubell2495- 190 points**

**DobbyTheFreeElf1290- 60 points**

**RealOrNotReal2402- 30 points **

**Agaba1234- 60 points**

**Lily in Wonderland- 40 points**

If your name isn't on this list, but you want to send gifts and supplies to your favorite tribute, make sure you're following the story, and drop off a couple of reviews. Each review is worth 20 points, and answering trivia gets you more points.

P.S. The trivia question from the last chapter is still open, but unless you answer it there, you will not recieve points.


	16. Goodbye

**A/N: And the points go to Bloodslatteredrose! Haymitch was 15 when he won his games making him 39 years old 24 years later. Remember to review! Don't forget to vote on the poll! Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary.' This chapter is going to be quite long.**

**Language warning**

* * *

**Ruby POV (District 1)**

"You have three minutes," I hear. I look up expecting to see my little sister Lexi, or her friend Savannah that I volunteered for. Instead, I'm face-to-face alone in a room with Josh.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask.

Instead of answering me, he responds by grabbing my waist and kissing me. I knee him in the groin.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask angrilly.

"We both know you're not going to win," he says. "There are going to be others who are stronger than you. I thought I'd do that now while I have the chance."

"Fine," I say. "Then I'm going to do this while I have the chance."

I lean in slowly until we're only inches apart. He parts his lips and closes his eyes.

Rookie mistake.

I take advantage of his eyes being closed and punch him in the nose. Then, I grab his wrist and pin it behind his back. I push him to the ground with my free hand and shove my knee into his windpipe.

"We'll see who doesn't stand a chance." I say. I punch him in the nose once more before quickly scrambling off of him and yelling "GUARDS!"

Peacekeepers come rushing in to take Josh away. Wouldn't want a tribute getting hurt. Oh, the irony.

After Josh leaves, Lexi comes in.

"What happened with him?" She asks.

"He kissed me, so I pinned him to the ground and broke his nose," I say nonchalantly.

"Ok," she says. "Whatever works."

She hands me her ring and i take it, unsure.

"They let you have a token in the arena," she says. "To remind you of home." I nod and put the ring on my pinky finger, the only finger small enough to fit the 13-year-old's ring on.

"Promise me you'll try. Really really try," Lexi says.

"I promise," I say.

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper says.

Lexi hugs me around the waist and I kiss her forehead.

After Lexi, Savannah comes in.

"Thank you," she says. "I wouldn't have stood a chance." Savannah is one of the only kids in the district that isn't trained. Even Lexi takes archery lessons every Thursday night.

There isn't anything else to be said, so she fills the silence by asking if she can do my hair. I smile and nod. She teaches me how to do a fishtail braid and I show her how to French braid.

She gives me a hug, and I can't help but smile to myself as I'm led to the car.

Even without Jared, I do have people worth coming home to.

* * *

**Aiden POV (District 4)**

"There isn't much time, so let me explain." My dad says. "Am I correct in assuming that you were a bit... surprised that you and Riley were both reaped?"

Surprised was only one thing I was feeling. I was surprised, confused, suspicious, intrigued and a little angry. I nod.

"The Capitol caught on that Districts 1, 2 and 4 were training their tributes," he says. "It took them 225 years, but they are furious that our districts openly disobeyed the law, so they were trying to send us a message that they knew what was going on. The Capitol bugged the Training Centers and gathered enough information for their plan. They've stacked the reapings. In Districts 1 and 2, they put one of the probable volunteers in the arena with the person that they are in a relationship with.

"In District 1, the volunteer was a girl named Ruby." I roll my eyes. The things the District 1 citizens name their children. "She volunteered for her little sister's friend. She was only 13 and very small, so now to the sponsors, she doesn't look bloodthirsty; she looks compassionate. The male that they had planned on having volunteer obviously was infatuated with Ruby, so naturally when her boyfriend was reaped, the volunteer that could have been chose to instead watch his crush's boyfriend get killed.

"District 2 was a bit more complex. First, they determined that the male volunteer was going to be a boy named Ethan. His girlfriend was reaped, but the almost volunteer must have known that Sianna was just as- if not more capable to go into the games. To make sure that Ethan went in, they reaped his 12-year-old brother, knowing that he's volunteer.

"Which brings us to District 4. We were never the district most known for producing Career tributes, the only exception being Finnick Odair 160 years ago. So, put simply, the Capitol wanted you and Riley to seem weak. They wanted the other Careers to overlook you because yo were reaped. For this reason, you need to take on the roll of the leader of the Careers. Have Riley be your beta. Show off during training, and in your private sessions with the Gamemakers, do your absolute best. Your mentors will tell you to aim for an eight, but try your hardest to get a 10. Do you have any questions?"

"How the FUCK do you know all of this?" I ask.

"Spy," he says. "If you win, don't expect to see me when you get back. When the Capitol finds me out, I'll be executed for sure."

With that, a Peacekeeper comes and takes him away.

* * *

**Alicia POV (District 5)**

My entire family comes to visit at once, which is pretty stupid if you ask me. Now, instead of having 12 minutes of family time, I only have 3. I sigh through my nose when they all walk in together.

I start with my parents. "You guys will be fine," I say. "There's a good amount of money in my pillow. I was saving for it in case something like this ever happened. If I die, use it for whatever you need it for." My father nods and mom wipes her eyes with a piece of cloth.

I move on to my brother. I hug him and whisper "I'll miss you."

"You have a chance," he says. "You know how to hunt."

I shake my head. "It's different."

Lastly, I kneel down to my sister's level.

"Ashley," I say. "Don't cry. Please don't cry, I'll be ok."

Suddenly, I have an idea. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. I carefully remove the ribbon from her hair and tie it around my wrist.

"You're allowed to wear something into the arena. Something personal, to remind you of home. Can I wear your ribbon?"

Natalie nods happily.

"Here," my mother says, handing me her wedding ring. "Loop the ribbon through this."

My father hands me his ring, and my brother gives me a random spool of thread from his pocket.

"You'll have to remove the thread or the Gamemakers will think it gives you an unfair advantage." He says. "Sorry I didn't have anything more meaningful on me."

"It's fine," I say. "This is perfect."

I hug each of my family members in turn before the Peacekeeper says that they have to go.

I wonder if they'll miss me when I'm gone.

* * *

**A/N: These three were the only POVs I found to be important for this chapter, but if you're interested in knowing what happened for any of the other tributes, here's a short summary:**

**Jared: Josh comes and tells Jared that he kissed Ruby and gets the shit beat out of him again. His parents come and say good-bye.**

**Sianna: Training instructor gives her last minute advice, parents say good-bye.**

**Ethan: Gets the same speech from a training instructor that Aiden gets from his dad and is told not to underestimate the tributes from 4.**

**Elizabeth: Friends and family say good-bye, Is reminded to try to play nice with her brother.**

**Arthur: Motivational speech from friend, family says good-bye**

**Riley: No one visits**

**Sam: Parents say to stick with Alicia and not to get sucked into the bloodbath**

**McKenzi: Adelaide and grandpa say goodbye, Adelaide's boyfriend thanks her for not letting Adelaide volunteer.**

**Luke: No one visits**

**Rose: Parents and Willow say good-bye, friends give her friendship bracelet as a token**

**Chris: Has intense makeout session with Willow. No one else visits.**

**Natalie and Jake: Family and friends say good-bye**

**Grace: Sisters visit and remind her to use mother's locket from night with Peacekeepers as a token**

**Ryan: Family says good-bye, friendly banter with friends**

**Margaret: Mother gives her last minute advice, visited by little girl she volunteered for**

**Hayden: Friends give him advice, parents say good-bye**

**Melody: Friends and family say good-bye**

**James: Has intense makeout session with Layla. Parents and little sister say good-bye**

**Peyton: Parents say that she deserves this for getting pregnant, comforted by baby daddy.**

**Justin: No one visits**

**Anyway, let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter. Keep in mind that there's a poll so you can vote on your favorite tribute. I did include one new POV in this chapter (Aiden), so yeah. Follow, favorite and review!**

**Trivia: When is Katniss Everdeen's birthday?**


	17. Home Sweet Train

A/N:** So here are the train rides... The points go to BloodsplatteredRose again! Katniss's birthday is May 8. Before you read this chapter, I made some minor I mean major adjustments to the District 6 reaping, so if you want this chapter to make even a little sense, I recommend rereading that. Sorry for the inconvenience. You can officially sponsor a tribute now, so PM me if you want to buy something for someone. Also, if you don't know how many points you have, I do, so PM me if you want to know that. That should be it. Remember to review and don't forget to vote on the poll! **

**Arthur POV**

On the train, I see more food than I've ever even thought if eating. There are table upon tables of meat, fruit, vegetables, bread and drinks. There's a section of the car seemingly dedicated to deserts I've never seen. I can't name most of this food. I ask Pierre if we're allowed to eat.

"Just save room for dinner!" Was his cheerful reply. I see Elizabeth's eyes go wide as she takes in all the food.

"Impressed?" Asks our mentor Caleb.

"Bite me," she replies.

I don't understand why she's being so rude to him. After all, he could be our only hope of surviving the arena.

After we eat a "light snack," to use Pierre's words, we are led into a separate car to watch the recaps. The Careers are all terrifying, even though 2/3 of them were reaped. Nobody really stands out to me, other than the volunteers from 7 and 10, the little girl in tears from 11 and the pregnant girl from 12. Elizabeth thinks otherwise.

"I like the girl from District 7," she says happily. "The girl from District 9 kind of scares me, but I like her too. I'm gonna see if they want to make an alliance."

I would not have told me that. I plan on doing this alone. I mean, at 6'2" I'm intimidating enough, even if I'm from an outer district. Even though Elizabeth's my district partner, I'd do anything to get home, so I try throwing her off with some "alliances" of my own.

"The guys from 10 and 12 look decent," I say. "I'd have to see how they do in training first though."

"I don't care how..." Elizabeth looks at the guide giving the tribute names "Rose and Grace do in training. They seem like nice people."

"Yeah, because nice people to have around is definitely the most important thing in an arena full of people that want your blood."

" Come in guys, that's enough," Caleb says. "Now, let's start talking strategy."

"Caleb, dearest," Elizabeth begins sarcasticly. "No offense, but you've been doing this for 8 years without a Victor. I think I'll just do my own thing." She walks off to her room, and Caleb turns to me.

"What about you?" He asks. "Do you want my advice?"

"Absolutely," I say without hesitation. "You won this thing, I saw you. Am I right to assume that your tributes in the past simply weren't smart enough to follow your advice?"

"Absolutely," he says. "As tributes from 3, you want to stay under the radar. Were you serious about wanting an alliance with 10 and 12?" I shake my head. "Good, keep to yourself. Also, do NOT go to the Cornucopia for supplies. There's always weapons in the arena for those smart enough to make one. I recommend taking one training day for survival skills and 2 for weapon skills."

It may have been the most cliché thing anyone has ever done, but I grabbed a pen and a notebook and starred taking notes.

* * *

**Luke POV**

I'm trying to listen to our mentor's advice. I really am. I just can't help staring at McKenzi. It's not my fault that she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her wavy blonde hair is lie a waterfall of liquid gold, and her eyes are a warm chocolate brown that feel like I'm melting when I look into them. Her skin is flawless and she is just the right height for me; just 2 inches shorter. I've had a crush on her ever since we were both 8. We were the same age, but I was an older 8 so I was ahead of her in school.

_~Flackback~_

_The bell just rang, and I'm so happy to be out if school for the day. It means I get to see her. Since I was in third grade and she was in second, we weren't in the same class. I raced to her classroom and hid behind the cubbies. I saw a flash of blonde and walked a couple of yards behind her so she wouldn't notice me following her._

_We're walking on one of the streets in town, where she lives. Suddenly, a group of really big kids, maybe 9 or even 10 years old comes over And firms a circle around McKenzi._

_"Whatcha got there kid?" One of them asks, pointing to her school bag._

_"It's mine," she says. "I saved up for it with my allowance, so it's mine, not yours. Now leave me alone." This was the fighting spirit I admired in her._

_"Little girl," the same one said. "You're going to wish you never said that." The bully grabbed her school bag and held if high above his head._

_I came out from behind the bush I was hiding behind. "She said leave her alone!" I say._

_The big kids start laughing, even though I don't remember saying anything funny. Out of nowhere, the boy with McKenzi's bag pushed me over and threw the bag high in a tree. When McKenzi's eyes begin to fill with tears! the bullies are satisfied and run away._

_McKenzi stares up 20, 30, 40 feet above our heads, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "That costed me 3 whole month's allowance!" She says. "Now it's gone forever!"_

_Tears begin to run down her face. I can't stand seeing her like this. "Here," I say. "Let me try to get it." I was always the one to win tree climbing contests with my friends, but this was higher than I've ever gone. Even so, wrap my hands around the lowest branch I can reach and start to work my way up to the sparkly messenger bag._

_When I reach the bag, I call down to her "Can you catch it?"_

_She nods and I drop the bag down in her general direction. I don't look to see if she caught it, I just start to go down the tree back to her. I hope I'll be able to have a conversation with her._

_"Thank you for standing up for me," she says. "And thank you for getting my bag for me. You were very brave." She stands up on her toes and gives me a kiss on the cheek. _

_I feel my face and ears turning red. "It was nothing," I reply. I smile and look down and kick the dirt on the street. _

_"Will you walk me home tomorrow so they don't bother me again?"_

_Was she asking me to spend time with her? And talk?_

_"Sure!" I say, "I'll see you after school tomorrow."_

_We did this for a couple of weeks, me walking her home. A couple of weeks after the initial incident, mom said we were moving. We would stay in the district, but I would have to change schools. We would be moving the day after my birthday so I could still spend my birthday with my friends. When I told McKenzi, she cried and I tried telling her it would be ok. _

_On my last day in town, I walked her home like usual, and she gave me a hug and another kiss on the cheek. Afterward, i looked in her eyes and said "This was the worst birthday ever." I looked into her eyes for a couple of seconds. I'm not sure what came over me, but I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her cheeks turned red, just like mine had the first time she kissed me. "I'm sorry," I say._

_"No," she says. "No, it's ok." She kisses me again and I wish I could stay in that moment forever, but I had to go back so we could leave._

_"I'm going to miss you so much," McKenzi says._

_"Hey," I say. "We have our first reaping in a few years. I never thought I'd look forward to one of those, but I'll try to find you, ok?"_

_She just nods._

_Every year I've looked for her, but this is the first time I've seen her in 7 years. She told me before we met our mentor that she pretended not to know me so that if I died, they wouldn't draw out my death to break her._

**A/N: So, I fully intended to write more POVs for this chapter, but I got really caught up writing the flashback. Sorry this was kind of a fluff chapter, and sorry that the flashback was completely cliché, but come on, they're 8. Anyway, like I said in the first authors note, rereading the District 6 reaping will make this chapter make so much more sense. Anywho, on to the trivia.**_  
_

**In the BOOK, what color dress was Effie Trinket wearing at the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games?**


	18. The Tribute Parade

A/N:** So a bunch of you were wondering how to pronounce Sianna's name. It goes (see AH nah.) If you've been saying it differently though, more power to you. Anyway, this is up a little later than I would want it to be, but it's a funny story really. I wrote about 1100 words for the first day of training before I realized that this came first. Then, I got three of the chariots written and it deleted. The struggle is real. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Oh, btw nobody got the trivia, but Effie's dress was green. Remember to review!**

**No POV**

The tributes from District 1 definitely represent luxury. Ruby is dressed in a red ball gown with a diamond encrusted neckline and belt. Her stylist has this paired with black heels and a silver tiara dotted with -what else?- rubies. Her district partner is wearing a black suit with a red diamond in encrusted tie, like Ruby's dress. He also has shoulder pads, several medals on his lapel and a crown placed on his head. They are clearly supposed to look like royalty. When Jared lowers his lips to Ruby's, the crowd goes wild, chanting "District 1!"

The tributes from 2 are dressed as ancient Romans. Ethan is dressed in a bronze gladiator costume, and Sianna is in a pink and bronze flowing dress with a matching shawl draped over her shoulders. They are both wearing crowns not unlike the crown they present the Victor with at the coronation ceremony. When Sianna takes her shawl off. The dress seems to morph into a copy of the gladiator costume Ethan is wearing.

The tributes from the technology district are dressed as circuit boards. Arthur is wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt and pants. Elizabeth has on a long sleeved knee length dress in the same gun metal color as her partner. Each of the costumes is dotted with multicolored flashing lights.

In the next chariot, Riley and Aiden are dressed as merpeople. Riley has a pink shell bra with a white mermaid tail. Her hair is in a loose side fishtail with pieces of tinsel and shells weaved in. Aiden is in green scaled pants and no shirt. His hair has been messed up and spiked with smaller pieces of tinsel in it. It looks like they both could have just stepped out of the ocean.

The tributes from 5 are taking a break from being dressed as atoms or power plant workers. Both are dressed in button downs with pens in the pockets and lab coats. They also have dress pants and shoes. They are the least exciting chariot until their costumes flicker a few times and burn away. Alicia's turns into a short white strapless dress with multicolored swirls all over it. Sam is in a similar suit.

After the District 5 costumes steal the limelight, the District 6 chariot has the plainest costumes. McKenzi is in a bright yellow sleeveless cropped to and a black skirt. She has a belt with the Capitol seal as the buckle. Luke is wearing a similar outfit, only with a yellow tank top and black shorts.

The District 7 stylists are also thinking outside the box. Instead of being dressed as lumber or paper, Rose and Chris are dressed as birds. Rose is wearing a high-low turquoise dress covered in feathers. She also has a matching cape that looks like wings. There is a tiara made of feathers perched on her head. Chris has a gray feathered suit and a matching cape.

There is no question of what district the next chariot is for. Natalie and Jake are both wearing tie-dye shorts, ripped jeans, fringe vests and sandals. They are also decked out with peace signs, which is ironic considering they're about to be in a competition where they have to fight to the death. The tributes held hands and the crowd loved it..

The tributes from 9 are dressed as grain. Grace is in a long gold dress with a straight skirt and gold pumps to make her look taller. Ryan was wearing a a long sleeved gold shirt and long gold pants with black shoes. Both wore head pieces that looked like the top of a wheat stalk.

Hayden and Margaret are dressed as cowboys. Instead of standing in the chariot, they are both riding their horses. They are both wearing tan shirts and pants, cowboy boots and cowboy hats and belts with big buckles. Both of their costumes is covered in glitter to reflect the light. Under her hat, Margaret's hair is in 2 braids. After only a few minutes, Margaret falls off of her horse.

In the District 11 chariot, both tributes are wearing matching bedazzled overalls. Melody is enjoying herself, waving and blowing kisses to the audience whereas James looks like he'd rather be in the arena. With the overalls, they have button down shirts and combat boots.

District 12 is the 4th chariot to think outside the box. Tributes from 12 have only ever been dressed as coal, coal miners or fire. Peyton is dressed in a costume similar to that of Rose from 7, only hers is yellow instead of turquoise and highlights her baby bump. Justin is wearing a black diamond encrusted suit with a bright yellow tie. On his head; a mining helmet. Together, they represent the canary in the coal mine.

**A/N: Did you guys like how I set this up? I really couldn't think of a better way to do it than to have no POV, because the alternative would be yo have 12. Remember to review! Don't forget to vote on the poll! And here's the trivia...**

**What were the names of each member of Katniss's prep team? (This doesn't include Cinna or Effie.) may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	19. Training Day 1

A/N: So in case you haven't read the chapter name, this is the first day of training. Er. Mah. Gerd. It feels like just yesterday I was brainstorming ideas for the Quarter Quell. Sigh, memory over. So don't forget to vote on the poll. Remember to review!

**Jared POV**

I was really pissed about what happened with Ruby and Josh, but after she told me that she was kiss-raped and assured me that she beat him up, I began to feel a little better. After we got to our apartment in the Training Center, we started working on our angles for the interviews. Mine was easy. Since I was 6'5" and from District 1, my angle was to be intimidating and scary. Ruby was a little harder. Usually, girls from District 1 are played up as sex icons, however, Ruby takes after her father from District 12, so she doesn't have the same blonde hair and green eyes that most of us have. She has straight black hair and piercing blue-gray eyes. Our mentor, who I've nicknamed Goldilocks wants to focus on Ruby volunteering for Savannah, but Ruby wants to be seen as a threat.

"Ruby, Jared!" Livian calls. "Up, up, up! It's the first day of training! You only get one chance to make a first impression!"

And we both knew how to make an impression. We didn't have anything specific that we were told to wear, so I out on a white muscle shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. I threw on a burgundy hoodie because I wasn't sure if the training center would be cold, since it was underground. When I get out if my room, I see Ruby was pulling the same angle of terrifying-ness as I was. She was dressed in a black tank top that showed off most of her stomach, as well as a fair amount of cleavage. She paired this with tight black capri leggings and black combat boots that looked close to mine. Her room must have been stocked with Capitol grade makeup, because her eyes were lined liberally with black kohl and her lips were blood red.

"You two look amazing!" Goldilocks gushes.

"Yep," says Ruby simply, reaching for a bagel.

"Well, eat quickly," Livian says. "You have to be down to training in 20 minutes."

Ruby and I both take our time eating. Puking up our breakfast in front if the entire Career pack would not be a pleasant thing for is to go through. I eat a muffin and something that tastes like heaven on earth

"It's called bacon," Livian says. "Don't eat too much or you'll get sick."

Ruby and I take the stairs to the training center since it's only down two floors and we don't want to get into the bad habits of the Capitol.

"What do you think of the other Careers?" I ask her.

"Both from 2 and the boy from 4 look good," she says. "The girl from 4 looks pretty small, but I watched a tape of the 74th games, and there was this girl Clove who made it to the final 6, and she was barely 5 foot. She was a dead shot with throwing knives, so I wouldn't underestimate Riley. Do you think there's anyone from outside 2 and 4 we should look into?"

"Well," I say. "Whenever there's a volunteer from an outlying district, it's something to look into. The girl from 10 looks beyond weak, even if she did volunteer. The dude from 7 looks like he could be a threat though, so we should watch him and see if he's any good."

By that time, we've arrived at the training center and a trainer pins the number 1 to my and Ruby's shirts. As soon as the head trainer finishes his speech, the boy from District 4 goes to where he was standing and shouts "I want the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 at the knife throwing station in 30 seconds!" Ruby looks at me and we both roll our eyes, but oblige.

"Alright," District 4 says. "I'm Aiden, and this is my district partner Riley." Riley gives a small wave and slight nod of approval.

"Jared," I say.

"I'm Ruby."

"Sianna," says the girl from 2 with a bloodthirsty smile. She looks as though she's already planned each of our deaths.

Her district partner partner pits his arm around her and says "I'm Ethan, the normal one." Ethan and Sianna are dating. Charming. In response, I raise Ruby's lips to my own and give her a soft kiss.

"Okay, enough of this shit," Aiden says. "Can any of you throw knives?"

Ruby rolls her eyes, grabs 6 knives and hits every bulls eye. Sianna does the same, but she goes for head shots instead of heart shots. I can tell that she wants her kills drawn out and painful, while Ruby just wants to do what she has to do to win. I don't have much if an opinion of Riley yet.

"Anyone else?" Aiden asks. Silence. "Let's go to spears." Everyone in huge group throws a spear, but only me and Aiden hit the bulls eye. Riley got a kill shot, just a couple centimeters off of the bullseye.

Sword fighting is where Riley's true colors show. She slashes and stabs at the trainers, better than anyone I've ever seen. At one point, she was fighting 3 trainers at once and winning.

Call it a girly weapon, but archery is what I'm best at. I make heart, head or neck shots on every dummy in the training center, even the ones at spear and knife throwing.

When the bell rings for lunch, we move 3 tables together and talk and laugh, affectively freaking out all of the other tributes.

**Sam POV**

Once we enter the training room out first morning in the Capitol, the Careers are all looking at me and Alicia like we're dead meat. Which, we probably are. A couple minutes after we get to training, the pair from District 10 comes in. The girl- Margaret, I think- is crying, and her district partner is doing everything he can to quiet her down. I feel Alicia stiffen next to me and she whispers "Ashley." I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I pretend I didn't.

After the trainer finishes his speech, the boy from District 4 calls for his fellow Careers. Alicia rolls her eyes and tells me "I want to ally with the girl from 10."

"Leesh, are you insane?" I ask. "She won't make it past the bloodbath!"

"I don't fucking care! I want her in the alliance!"

I sigh. "Ok, whatever. Can we wait until after lunch to ask her?" I was hoping one of the smaller girls from the outlying districts would ask her before we did.

"Sure," she says.

Lunch comes and goes and Margaret isn't in an alliance yet. Alicia walks over to the knife throwing station confidently, and I walk just behind her.

"Hi Margaret," Alicia says. "I'm Alicia, and this is my district partner, Sam. We wanted to know if you wanted to be in an alliance with us."

"Why?" Margaret asks. That was the only thing I've heard her say, other than 'I volunteer as tribute.' I spaced out and stopped listening when she explained why.

"Truth or lying?" Alicia asks.

"Truth"

"Honestly, you remind me of my little sister Ashley. I love her more than anything and I don't know what I'd so if she was reaped. I want to see if I can help you win."

"Alright," Margaret says. "But there's something you should know about me... I'm trained. I don't want to be made a target in the arena, so I'm hiding my strengths."

I don't believe her for a second. "Prove it," I say.

She looks around to make sure nobody is looking, picks up a delicate looking knife and throws it. It hots the target with a satisfying _thwack._ The noise attracts the attention of all of the Careers, both tributes from 6, the boys from 7 and 11 (the four of them seemed to have formed an alliance) and the girls from 3, 7, 9 and 11, who were talking together but didn't seem to be in an alliance. Margaret paled from the attention before saying "Wow, good job Alicia!"

The Careers walked over to our station, as if they knew something. "Let's see that again," says the boy from 2.

Alicia trembles a little, but picks up one of the knives, copies Margaret's pose and lets the knife fly.

Dead bulls eye.

The Careers look surprised for a moment.

"Nice one, 5," says the girl from 1. "How'd you like to join our alliance?"

"Only if Sam and Margaret can join as well, and the 6 of you all leave. So, basically, thanks but no thanks." Alicia says.

The boy from 4 says "You're gonna regret that, 5." On their way to the spear throwing station, I hear him say "She's mine in the arena, you got that?"

**A/N: So, here's the update! I hope you like this chapter, I've been working on it for a week. Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' she updated recently. Don't forget to vote on the poll, and remember to review. Now, on to the trivia.**

**Name 3 different Capitol mutts and what try were created to do.**


	20. Training Day 2

A/N:** Katniss's prep team is Venia Octavia and Flavius. This chapter will have all new POVs so brace thine self. Also, I don't know if you know, but a lot of you have a crap ton of sponsor points. All you have to do is send me a PM saying what you want to send to who. Here's an example:**

_**Subject: Sponsoring**_

_**Hey, I wanna use 60 points to send Grace a loaf of bread and a 16 oz water bottle.**_

**Seriously, that's all you have to do. Anyway, don't forget to vote on the poll, because any tribute with votes is guaranteed to survive the bloodbath. The tribute with the most votes (currently Alicia) is guaranteed a spot in the final 8. Go vote for your favorites! Remember to review! Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz it's really good. Alright, end of freakishly long author's note.**

**Sianna POV**

I don't care how much training the other Careers have gotten, or how prepared they think they are. I will come out of the arena alive. The others seem to think that the only important part of training is the weapons. I mean, yes, if it comes down to the final two, your knowledge of edible plants isn't going to be what wins the fight, but if the Career alliance breaks up early, I don't want to die because I mistook nightlock for blueberries. Plus, when the alliance breaks up, I plan on staying with Ethan. He'd do anything to protect me.

Gullible as always.

You see, I never really had any feelings for Ethan. I just knew that he liked me, so I've been entertaining him. I'm a spy for the Capitol. I informed them of everything going on in the district, and had the Gamemakers rig the reaping so that it was me and Ethan's brother. I knew he'd volunteer to keep his brother out if the games, as well as to protect me. With him as my district partner, I would be unstoppable in the arena. I could live the life I'd always wanted: the life of a Victor. I could live by myself in the wealthiest part of the wealthiest district. All I have to do is keep some promises with the president. As for Ethan... He's disposable.

Anyway, enough backstory. I walked away from the archery station, where the rest of the Careers were.

"Where are you going, babe?" Ethan says. I roll my eyes while my back is still turned.

"I'm gonna work on some survival skills," I say. "I'll see you for lunch, kay?"

"Sure."

I go to edible plants first with the girl from 4- Riley. The most tributes that aren't murdered die because they set something poisonous. We are told to find a partner and sort 20 plants into 2 piles: poisonous and safe. I pick up a long, curved yellow thing and am just about to put it in the 'poison' pile when Riley says "Have you never eaten a banana?"

I blush and put it in the other pile. "Guess not," I say. By the end of the test, we only misplaced 1 plant. We put a small dark purple berry called _menispermum_ in the non poisonous pile. The instructor said that a lot of people have died because they thought they were grapes. Menispermum was used by ancient people as a laxative, so over eating will literally result in Death by Diarrhea.

We notice that the only pair that got a perfect score was the girls from 7 and 9. They must die.

After edible plants, we go to the fire making station. In a half hour, Riley and I got to be experts. We both learned how to make a fire out of ice. Ok, that's probably not the most useful way of making a fire, but seriously, how cool is that?

By the time we're done bossing all over the weaklings at the rope climbing station, it's time for lunch.

"How was survival?" Ruby asks.

"We dominated everyone at everything," Riley says. "You should've seen the little girl from 3 try to start a fire- pathetic." I smirked and gave a 'you had to be there' nod.

For lunch, we all pig out on sandwiches, soup and sodas. We're all hoping to put on some weight for the arena, just on the off chance that we run out of food. If I die in there, it won't be because of something as stupid and unentertaining as that.

Wait, did I just contemplate the chance of my death? Shit.

**Rose POV (A lot of you really liked her. EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T FUCKING VOTE FOR HER. So here's her POV)**

It seems like wherever me and Grace go, the girls from 2 and 4 are following us. And when they're not following us, they're with Elizabeth and Melody, the other half of our alliance. We split up so that we could hit all the stations in less time. Me and Grace are going to edible plants, shelter building and knot tying. Elizabeth and Melody are going to fire making, camouflage and fishing. Yesterday, we all did the ropes course and agility. Tomorrow, we're doing weapons together.

By lunch, we've done edible plants and shelter building. Elizabeth and Melody have been struggling at the fire building station all morning. We discuss what we learned over lunch.

"Basically, we can't start a fire unless we have matches," Melody says. Elizabeth nods grimly.

"Well," I begin. "Me and Grace were able to make a pretty decent lean-to, and we got a 20/20 on the edible plants test. The career girls looked really upset because they got one point less than us."

"There are a couple of really small differences that you have to look out for," Grace says. "Like how blueberries are white inside and nightlock is red, but otherwise they look the same. The only other difference is that nightlock will kill you in a minute, but blueberries are perfectly safe. And menispermum has a crescent shaped seed and grapes have circular seeds." Elizabeth nods and Melody smiles politely. Being from district 11, she already knew all of this. Elizabeth is the only one in our alliance that doesn't have any experience with plants. I'm from the lumber district, Grace is from grain and Melody is from agriculture, putting Elizabeth from the technology district a bit out of place with the rest of us.

"Well, if you guys have time, try the fire building station so we hopefully have someone with us that knows what to do," Melody says.

After lunch, me and Grace go to the knot tying course, where we find out that we can't tie knots for shit. We go over to the fire building station, pausing at fishing to tell Melody and Elizabeth to try knots.

Fire building comes pretty natural to us. Both my and Grace's families were relatively poor, so we had to light fires to keep warm. We don't learn anything super mind blowing or cool like fire out of ice, but we can get a fire started from leaves and sticks, which Grace and I count as a win. We field trip to knot tying and find Elizabeth excelling. Now, at least one person in the alliance had mastered each survival skill. Now, we play with the big boys.

**Hayden POV**

I swear, my District partner might literally be the death of me. This was the second day in a row that she came into the training center crying. I mean, I've been doing everything I can, but there's only so much you can do with someone like Margaret. I've tried telling her to be brave, to think of her allies as friends. I've told her that crying is a weakness. I've tried getting our mentor to talk some sense into her, but he's very blasé about her attitude. It makes me feel like they know something I don't, but what do they have to hide?

I make my way over to the spear throwing station and toss some spears in awkward silence with the guy from 9- Ryan or Brian or something like that. We each hit the target about 4 every 10 times. This goes on for about 15 minutes before I'm overcome with the worst existential crisis known to man. I've already had a past of pretty bad ones, but you can probably imagine they don't get better when you're reaped for the damn Hunger Games. I sink to my knees and put my head in my hands.

"Why do we exist?" I ask. I'm talking out loud, and he's the only one really within earshot, but I'm not necessarily talking to him. "We're we just put on this planet to me pawns of the Capitol? Could there have been any other future for us if we weren't reaped for the Hunger Games, or is this just nature's way of making sure we don't live past, what, 15? 16?"

"16," he confirms.

"Exactly. All the people talk about how unfair it is when 12 year olds get reaped, but has it ever occurred to any of you that it's simply because the 12 year olds are the youngest? I mean, if the competition was for ages 6-12, everybody would cry for the 6 year olds and root for the 12 year olds. Or, if it was 18-24, everyone would say 'No, not poor little Jimmy! He has his whole life ahead of him! He was supposed to get married, and find a job!' But it just so happens that this bullshit event is for 'young adults' ages 12-18, and the 18 year olds aren't played up as helpless children, but ruthless killers and sex icons. Do you think if this was for younger kids, the 12 year olds would be the sex icons just because they're the oldest of the bunch? I mean, Finnick Odair was only 14! I almost don't want to win, just because I don't want to become some Capitol prostitute."

The boy from 9 is speechless as he takes in what I'm sure he thinks is insanity. "I'm sorry," he says, "Hayden is it?" I nod. "Do you think you'd wanna form an alliance?"

I'm slightly taken aback. I had talked to Margaret about making friends, but in didn't think one of my rants would get me a friend of my own. "Sure, I guess. Remind me, is it Ryan or Brian?"

"Ryan," he says.

Together, we start making a plan for the bloodbath, and the games as a whole. Neither of us wants to win and become a sex symbol, but we sure as hell wanted to go out with a bang.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the weak ending, but you get the idea. Also, this chapter kinda took longer than the rest just because I've been really sick and this is our last week before we preform our musical. Let me paint you a word picture: it's Wednesday, April 30, 2014 at 10:35 PM. Our first show is Friday, May 2, 2014 at 7:00 PM. Word picture painted. On a completely random note, go get you some. 10 extra points if you leave a legit review and tell me where that's from. Now, onto the real trivia.**

**What did Maysilee Donnor's family do for a living? **


	21. Individual Sessions Part 1 of 3

**Lilywater Brooksfield POV (Head Gamemaker)**

"Ruby Densberg," we hear. "District 1 female and your future Victor. Since we only have 7 days in the arena, I think it's important to work quickly." The petite brunette gives a cocky smile and walks to the throwing knives. She steps back until she is about 15 yards away and puts 3 knives in her right hand. She throws them all at once and each one hits the center of the same target.

"That's Sianna," she says.

She throws another 3 daggers and says "There goes her boyfriend."

_Thwackthwackthwack. _"Bye Riley!"

She then takes 5 knives in her left hand and one in her right and throws all 6 one after the other at a different dummy. A head shot, then the neck, the heart, the lung, the stomach and finally, the groin. "That's our so-called 'leader' Aiden."

After she pierces the heart of 4 of the dummies, she takes a dagger and slits each throat.

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing you after I win."

"You may go," I say.

We discuss her score and there is a murmer of agreement after only a moment of discussion.

* * *

"Jared Nilsen," the next tribute says simply. "District 1." He goes to the archery station and very simply shoots a dozen arrows, each hitting the bulls-eye. He gives a slight nod. "Thank you."

That was uneventful, especially for a Career. However, Jared was reaped, so he may not be quite as bloodthirsty as the rest of them. In a way it's refreshing, but I must say, I prefer Ruby. "He did well," I say. "But it was quite boring. However, it would be quite affective in the arena. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" There's a collective nod in the balcony before I say "Send the next tribute in."

* * *

"Give me someone disposable!" The female tribute from 2 says. "And make it quick."

After my initial moment of shock, I snap my fingers and a trembling Avox makes his way to where Sianna is standing with her hands on her hips. At the sight of the man, she snatches up two throwing knives and makes near fatal shots, one knife piercing a spot between his ribs, the other lodging itself in his side. The Avox falls to the floor clutching his side.

At least half of the gamemakers are shaking their heads, expecting more from a tribute from 2. I'm on the edge of my seat. "Oh, don't worry," Sianna says. "I can do much better than that." To prove her point, she grabs a knife and effortlessly hits the bulls eye of a target 10 yards away.

"I'm now going to demonstrate what I would do if a mediocre knife thrower- like that bitch from 5, for example- were to make a near fatal shot." She races over to the first aid and edible plants stations and returns with an armful of plants and bandages. The color is slowly draining from the young Avox's face.

When Sianna returns to the Avox, she has him sit down as she squeezes berry and plant juices on the wounds. She covers the wounds with some type of leaf and wraps them with a bandage, the only thing she took from the first aid station.

While the Avox is recovering, she snatches up 10 throwing knives and makes 5 head and 5 heart shots in a minute. She curtsies and saunters out of the room without being dismissed.

After her departure, no words are spoken. We all speak only in nods.

* * *

"I'd tell you my name," says the boy from 2. "But I'm sure you all already know what it is." I roll my eyes, not that he can see it. Typical Finnick Odair wannabe.

He goes to the spear throwing station and chucks 10 spears at the targets. All hit the target, eight are bulls eyes.

He quickly moves on to throwing knives. Again, he throws 10 knives. All are kill shots, 9 hit the bulls eye.

After knives comes archery. He grabs a sheath of arrows and shoots- guess how many?- 10 of them. 9 hit the target, 7 being bulls eyes.

He jogs to the sword fighting area. 10 must be his favorite number, because he destroys 10 dummies in 2 minutes. He sprints to fire building, creates a massive bonfire and chucks the remains of the demolished mannequins into the fire, then quickly puts it out.

"I'm out," he says. "Peace!"

Everyone looks excited in the balcony. Every tribute we've seen so far looks like a fighter. But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

"Elizabeth Perry," the small girl says. "District 3." She looks terrified. She goes first to the edible plants station and gets a perfect score. To prove it, she shoved all of the edible plants in her mouth at once. After, she goes to shelter building and constructs a simple lean-to. The last thing she does in climb up the rock wall then jumps 10 feet to the ropes course and climbs down that way.

"Thank you," she says, barely audible.

After she leaves, we all shrug, indifferent. She was amazing with the survival stations, but we never got to see her with a weapon, which makes me question whether or not she can use one.

* * *

"Hi, um. My name is, uh. Arthur. Arthur Watts. Um. District 3?" I was extremely confused. Weren't the citizens of 3 supposed to be smart?

Arthur goes to spear throwing and throws 12 Spears. Only four of them hit the dummy. One of those four was a fatal shot. His cheeks redden and he moves on to shelter building. He attempts the easiest form of shelter taught and it collapses on itself. He walks to the ropes course and falls when he's no more than 15 feet up. It isn't until he gets to snares that he's actually decent, but his traps are moderate at best.

"Thank you," I say. "We've seen enough."

The odds are not in Arthur's favor.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Riley, and I'm your next Victor." Excellent, back to the Careers. I was getting antsy.

Riley practically skips to the sword fighting area. A blind man could tell that she knew what she was doing and was excited to prove it. "I need your best trainer," she says. Without a moment's hesitation, our top sword trainer jogs over to Riley.

"Ready?" He asks the girl.

"As I'll ever be," she replies.

They circle each other for a moment before the trainer lunges. Riley deflects his blow with her sword and twists her blade affectively disarming her opponent. She takes his sword in her left hand, giving her the advantage of two blades while he is unarmed. She practically goes insane, slashing and stabbing at the man for a few minutes before I intervene.

"That's enough," I say. "Is there anything else you'd like to show us?"

Riley makes her way over to spears and throws them for a few minutes, until she appears to get bored of them. She makes about 90% of her targets.

"Can I go now?" She asks.

"You may."

* * *

"Forget anything you've heard or seen today, because I'm your victor." Aiden says.

Without further explanation, he sprints to the agility course and runs through it in 90 seconds. The precious record was 2 minutes and 15 seconds. After agility, still running at top speed, he climbs up the rock wall, jumps down and does the same with the ropes course. Having not even stopped to breathe once, he sprints past the knives, picks one up and slits 4 dummy's throats without hesitation. He grabs a water bottle and downs the entire thing before jogging to spears.

At the spear station, he throws 5 from 10 yards away and makes 5 bulls eyes. He repeats the process from 15, 20, 25 and 30 yards away, never not making a bulls eye.

"Thank you for your time," he says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm making the private sessions into 3 chapters because if I didn't, this would be extremely long. So, those 8 scores are as follows:**

**Ruby Densberg: 10**

**Jared Nilsen: 9**

**Sianna Connard: 11**

**Ethan Peterson: 10**

**Elizabeth Perry: 5**

**Arthur Watts: 4**

**Riley Frise: 10**

**Aiden Ross: 11**

**I'll try to have the next round of training sessions out by Thursday. Remember to review! Don't forget to vote on the poll! It really helps me decide who I'm going to kill off in the bloodbath, nudge nudge, wink wink. ATM, Alicia has a guaranteed spot in the final 8 since she has the most votes and Grace, Ruby, Margaret, Aiden, Rose and Melody have bloodbath immunity. Anyone else is fair game to be brutally murdered by the hands of some of your favorite tributes. On that happy note, I have to go do homework. Byeas!**


	22. Individual Sessions Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Here's part 2. This will have the tributes from 5-8, so Alicia, Sam, McKenzi, Luke, Rose, Chris, Natalie and Jake. Pew. Pew pew. I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested. Let me know if you know what that's from. If you know, you're awesome. Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz its really good Remember to review! Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Lilywater Brooksfield POV**

"My name is Alicia Schripe," the girl from District 5 says. "Let's get this over with." Why wasn't she more excited about this? I mean, this is where she gets to show us what she can do with herself. This could determine whether she lives or dies! Nevertheless, I watch intently as she walks to the edible plant station. She gets 100% on both edible and medicinal plants.

Next, the redhead goes to knife throwing. I feel myself growing excited, hoping that she is good with a weapon even if she is from an outer District. I'm not disappointed. She reaches for a knife and throws it cautiously and makes a bullseye. She repeats this process 11 more times.

"Can I have a sword trainer?" She asks. "About medium level?" A female trainer names Bolena jogs out with her sword. The two battle it out for a moment before Alicia disarms Bolena and pins her down.

I would think that after plants, knives and swords she'd be satisfied, but she moves on to archery. She grabs a sheath of a dozen arrows and shouts them rapid fire at twelve different dummies.

"I'm gonna go now," she says.

* * *

Alicia's District partner comes in shortly after Alicia leaves. He goes first to edible and medicinal plants and scores 96% on the edible plants and 88% on medicinal. He seems frustrated with his scores and gets a 100% on both when he tries again.

He moves on to logic and strategy, a station that is often overlooked by tributes. He is asked a series of questions and his answers determine whether he lives or dies. He places 9th place overall.

Finally, he goes to short swords and pummels a couple of dummies into oblivion.

"Thanks," he says

* * *

"McKenzi Phelps, District 6," the next tribute says. She starts pacing. "Now, I'm not going to give you any bullshit about how I know that I'm your next Victor, because I know I'm going to die in there. I'm from District 6. I don't have the advantage of being from a Career District and being trained my whole life for this. I'm not from 7, I can't use an axe. I'm not from 11, I have no knowledge of edible plants. I'm not strong like the tributes from 10 and I'm not as well fed as the children from 9. I'm not hard-working like the kids from 8, I'm not smart like the kids from 3 or 5, and I'm not used to starvation like those from 12. No, I'm upper-middle class from District 6. I'm a lover, not a fighter. But somehow, somehow I've managed to snag an alliance with 3 of the strongest tributes in this that aren't Careers. I'm partnered with Luke, from my District, Chris from 7 and James from 11. Why? _I have a way with words._ That's all I've got going for me. So if you could kindly give me a 6 or so, so that I can stay in said alliance, I'd appreciate it. Thank you for you time." With that, she exits the training center.

I look around the balcony at the other gamemakers. Should we give her the 6 that she wanted, or give her a 2 for essentially doing nothing?

* * *

"Hi, my name is Luke Franklin, and I'm here to do whatever I can to get McKenzi out alive," Luke says. Without any further words, he races to the agility course and finishes in slightly more time than Aiden did.

Then, he goes to the throwing knives and snatches up about 6. He pits them in his belt and races up the rock wall. He crouches on top of the wall and throws them at various dummies around the room. He doesn't make any bulls eyes, but every knife makes a kill shot.

Then, he makes a long cut down his arm with a knife and heals it using the medicinal plant station.

He salutes us with 2 fingers and walks out of the room, clutching his arm.

* * *

"R-Rose Klappe," the trembling 12 year old says. "7. I mean District 7." Blushing, the small blonde stumbles to the ropes course. She scurries up the ropes and to the very top in just under 3 minutes, the record being 1 minute and 45 seconds. She climbs down and races to the edible and medicinal plants and aces both test without half trying.

She moves on to shelter building and constructs a relatively complicated shelter complete with 3 walls, a floor and a ceiling. Then, she starts a fire inside the hut without burning it down.

She then moves in to snares and makes some traps of a size that could catch small animals like a rabbit or squirrel, but not another tribute.

"Thank you, Rose," I say. "You may go."

* * *

"Chris Blight!" The male from 7 yells. "District 7."

His routine starts off pretty predictable for a 17 year old volunteer from 7; he grabs an axe and decapitates some dummies. After that, he took a sword and cut all the arms off of the headless mannequins. He then took some throwing knives and chucked them into each of the dummy's hearts.

Following his death act, he goes to edible plants and aces the medium level test. He finishes his session with the ropes course, beating the record that was set 151 years ago by a young girl named Rue.

* * *

"'Sup bitches?" The next girl prompts. "I'm Natalie."

I'm extremely taken aback. This girl was 14, who did she think she was? Apparently, she thought she was Natalie.

"Instead of showing you what I can do, I'm going to show you what everyone else thinks they can do." She jogs over to the archery station, flailing her hands obnoxiously as she did so. She didn't take a bow, but just a sheath of arrows. "I'm a Katniss wannabe!" She says overly enthusiastic. She runs up to a dummy and pierces the neck with an arrow.

"That was Marvel," She says. She takes another arrow and lodges it in a different dummy's hand. "That was Cato."

She skips to tridents and does the same routine, just walking the weapon to the dummy and piercing it. Her voice goes ridiculously deep. "I'm Finnick Odair," she says. "Wanna sugar cube?" She cracks up.

"Thank you Natalie, but we've seen enough."

"Kay!"

* * *

"I don't know what my sister just did, but I apologize." That's right, the pair from 8 were siblings. What are the odds? Hint: not in their favor.

Jake goes to the spears and chucks a few aimlessly. A few of them stick, but not many. Hardly any of them were kill shots.

He decides that he's not getting anywhere with spears and goes to the survival section. He goes to weaving of all things. I'm surprised before I remember that District 8 manufactured all the textiles. He probably had a factory job. He makes himself some bowls which could probably hold some water or wild berries.

He seems a little lost before he decides to just leave.

* * *

**Alicia Schripe- 9**

**Sam Collins- 6**

**McKenzi Phelps- 7**

**Luke Franklin- 8**

**Rose Klappe- 5**

**Chris Blight- 9**

**Natalie Quimby- 3**

**Jake Quimby- 5**

**Yeah, I lied. The update is today, not tomorrow.**

**Trivia/Opinion: What do you THINK Haymitch's training score was? I'm giving points to the most... Believable answer. **


	23. Individual Sessions Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Sup bitches? So, just for a quick rundown, after this, I'm not going to write full interviews, just a snippet of the interview itself and what the tribute is wearing. I'm slightly altering the order in which tributes are interviewed, making the guys go before the girls. The reason I'm doing this is so that all of the interviews can be in Peyton's POV since she would be last in this scenario. So everyone except Peyton who hasn't had a POV yet will have one fpr the bloodbath chapter (Natalie, Ryan and Melody.) Alternatively, I can make the interviews ****third person or from the interviewer's POV and give Peyton a POV with the other 3. Let me know what you guys want to see. After that, the next chapter will be the bloodbath. Make sure you've voted on the poll, because any tribute that doesn't have any votes is fair game to be killed in the bloodbath. Remember to review! Oh, Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz its really good and she just updated recently.**

**EXTREME LANGUAGE WARNING. BEWARE.**

**Lilywater Brooksfield POV**

"Grace, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." We were all sick of hearing the other tributes be overly cocky (Ruby, Ethan, Riley, Aiden), bitchy (Natalie, Alicia), or apologetic (Jake) Grace stumbles to archery and shakilly strings an arrow. She lets the arrow fly and it hits the outer ring of the bulls-eye. She seems pleased with herself and repeats the process a few more times. Most hit the outer 2 rings, a couple fly past the dummy and 3 are bulls-eyes.

She walks a bit more confidently to the fire building station and makes a fire from some leaves. Just leaves. I don't even know how she did that, she just kind of did. After she is pleased with her fire, she goes to edible plants and gets a 100% on the advanced test. She then gets a 100% on the advanced medicinal plants test. She finishes off with the ropes course, making it to the top in 3 minutes.

_BZZZZZZZ_

"Thank you, Grace," I say. "Your score will be broadcasted later tonight. May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

"Ryan, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." Ryan jogs to the spears and throws 20. Half of them hit the dummy, 6 hit the target and 2 are bulls-eyes.

He winces and walks to throwing knives. He probably figures that they'll be easier since they're smaller. Oh, how wrong he was. I can tell just by his stance that the odds are not in his favor. He let's the first arrow fly and it whizzes about a foot away from the dummy.

He realized that his efforts are probably futile and moves on to the survival stations. He goes to fishing and makes a couple of fishhooks out of some wire, rope, grass and other random things. I'm quite impressed. A lot of tributes from District 4 couldn't make hooks that well. He puts them to good use, catching a fair amount of fish.

Ryan's buzzer goes off and he exits with a curt nod.

* * *

"Margaret, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." Margaret is close to tears as she walks to the throwing knives. She picks one up and chucks it haphazardly. It makes it about 3 feet before it makes a nose dive and sticks to the ground in from of her. She let's out a sob and falls to her knees.

"P-p-please d-don't let me d-die!" She wails. "I'll d-do anything!"

"Thank you Margaret, we've seen enough." She failed miserably, but as she leaves, I swear I see her smile.

* * *

"Hayden, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." Hayden takes 24 dummies and lines them up in a straight line. Then, he goes to the camouflage station and returns with a substantial amount of paint.

He leaves the first 3 dummies blank. He paints _F U C K_ on the next four. He leaves the next one blank. Then, he paints _T H E _on the next 3. He again leaves one blank. On the next 8, he paints on _ L__ ! !_ and leaves the last 3 blank.

"Fuck you," he says. "Fuck your life. Fuck your family. Go to hell, all of you. We were put on the planet for so much more than your sick entertainment. Fuck off."

With that last remark, he storms out.

* * *

"Melody, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." Melody walls over to the survival stations and gets a 100% on the double plants! medicinal plants, logic and strategies tests, all on advanced. She moves on to fishing and makes hooks almost as good as the tributes from four in previous years, but nowhere near as good as Ryan's. She moves on to shelter building and makes a hut that seems about big enough for 4 people. Basically, she excels at every survival station except fire making which she pointedly ignores.

She then does something completely unpredictable and moves on to weapons. The 4'8" 12-year-old girl from District 11 that cried during the reaping went to weapons. She started with slingshots, not an uncommon weapon for girls of her size. She gets down on one knee and fires at 15 dummies. She does fairly well, most rocks hitting the outermost ring of the target, some making it further in or out.

Her buzzer goes off and she leaves happily.

* * *

"James, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." James jogs over to sword fighting and calls for a trainer. We send a trainer that is more advanced than Alicia's, but not quite as good as Riley's. James defeats him easily. I'm not particularly surprised, we saw his violent side at the reaping.

"More of a challenge?" He asks. We send our best trainer, the one that fought Riley earlier. They battle for about 5-10 minutes, but the trainer ultimately wins.

James moves on to spears and throws 20, each of them hitting the target, 13 of them being bulls eyes. The remaining 7 weren't too far off.

He finishes with the edible plants test and gets a 92% He looks like he wants to try again, but his buzzer goes off before he has the chance.

* * *

"Peyton, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." Peyton walks awkwardly to the archery station. A District 12 female that's interested in archery. How original. I figured that with her being pregnant, she wouldn't be as good as some of the other tributes. Granted, she wasn't as good as the Careers, Alicia or Chris, she was pretty good with a weapon. She made about 85% of her targets.

Seeming pleased with herself, she moves on to shelter where she makes a structure that she could sleep under, but would fall if it were to rain or if there was a good amount of wind.

She walks back towards the weapons but her buzzer goes off before she can actually do anything.

* * *

"Justin, you have 15 minutes to show us what you can do. Your time starts now." Justin was the last tribute we had to watch, and frankly, I was getting mildly distracted by a fly that was buzzing around the room. That is, until a rock is thrown from below us and crushes the fly.

"Yeah," Justin says. "You're welcome."

He moves on to short swords and chops up some dummies. After that, he went to weights and threw some heavy stuff around. Lastly, he goes to snares and makes some decent traps that could catch an animal or a tribute. I'm sure he did more than that, but he was so damn boring. I'll have somebody else calculate his score, I want to take a nap.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the last batch of private sessions. Ok, ok, here's the scores.**

**Grace Hadely- 8**

**Ryan Polrain- 7**

**Margaret Cresta- 1**

**Hayden Pierce- 12 (I like to think that Katniss was given an 11 so that she'd be made a target in the arena, so that's what I did here, in case you were confuzzled.)**

**Melody Harrison- 8**

**James Enright- 9**

**Peyton Johnson- 6**

**Justin Hawthorne- 7**


	24. Interviews

**A/N: So here it is... The moment before the moment you've all been waiting for... The last chapter before the bloodbath! Yay! *Toots horn* Absolutely, whatever you do, DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL. TRIBUTES WITHOUT POLL VOTES CAN DIE DURING THE BLOODBATH. ONLY THE TRIBUTES THAT HAVE VOTES ARE SAFE, AND THE BLOODBATH WITH BE THE NEXT CHAPTER! GO GET YOU SOME. Remember to review! Oh, and check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz its really good.**

**I almost forgot, the field hockey season is almost over, so expect updates more often. ^.^**

**No POV**

* * *

"So, Ruby, are you prepared for the arena tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I'm ready for anything. There's nothing anyone can do to stop me from winning."

"That's amazing. Now, I heard a rumor that you and your District partner Jared are dating. Is this true?"

"Actually, Severa, we broke up last night."

_Ruby is wearing a short black lace dress with black pumps and silver jewelry._

* * *

"Hello Jared, I'm sorry to hear about you and Ruby."

"Well, it's probably for the best. I mean, there can only be one victor, right?"

"I suppose. Now, are you teaming up with the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 as is tradition?"

"Well, I'm teaming up with 2 and 4, but Ruby has decided to leave the alliance given our recent breakup."

_Jared is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie._

* * *

"Now Sianna, tell me about that training score. What did you do to get an eleven?"

"I shouldn't say. It would ruin the surprise."

"Oh, come on. Just one hint?"

"Fine, I'll tell you this: I guarantee it's nothing like anyone has ever seen before."

_Sianna is wearing a short dress that is leopard print at the top with a solid black skirt, with tan wedges and a leather cuff._

* * *

"Ethan, do you have a special girl back home?"

"Well, Severa, I do have a girlfriend, but she's not at home."

"Could you be talking about Sianna?"

"Who else?"

_Ethan is wearing a dark brown suit with a red tie._

* * *

"Elizabeth Perry, is there any relationship there with Caleb Perry, the most recent victor from District 3?"

"Yes, he's my brother and I hope he'll do anything and everything he can to get me home safe to our family."

"Isn't that sweet. Do you have a specific plan for the arena?"

"Yes, and I'm sure my allies will help me carry out my plan. They think it's brilliant."

_Elizabeth is wearing a knee length blue dress with a yellow floral print and white sandals._

* * *

"Arthur, do you feel as though you're at a disadvantage seeing how Elizabeth is being mentored by her brother?"

"Not at all. I'm in it to win it, and I don't need sponsors to help me."

"So, do you believe that your partner will have all of the sponsors?"

"Wholeheartedly."

_Arthur is wearing a blue suit and a silver tie._

* * *

"Riley, are you at all jealous of the fact that Aiden got an 11 whereas you got a 10?"

"I'm not sure if jealous is the right word. I'm happy for him. Besides, anything that is sent to him by sponsors is also sent to me, Sianna, Ethan and Jared as well."

"So no part of you wishes that you got the 11?"

"Bad things happen to people that are too sure of themselves. Look what happened to the victors after the second rebellion."

_Riley is wearing a knee length mint green dress with a pearl belt, pearl earrings and white wedges._

* * *

"Aiden, how do you feel having an 11 in training, but still being tied for second place? Any anger there?"

"I wouldn't say I'm angry. I'm more confused than anything else. Curious too, definately curious."

"Do you have any idea what Hayden might have done to earn himself a 12?"

"No, but I intend to find out."

_Aiden is wearing a blue suit and a green tie._

* * *

"Alicia, that dress is beautiful."

"Thank you, Severa. I wouldn't expect anything else from my stylist. Sagittaria is amazing."

"Speaking of amazing, what can you tell us about that 9 in training? I know I was impressed."

"Let's just say I know what I'm doing."

_Alicia is wearing a floor length purple to white gradient dress with dark purple heels and a diamond necklace._

* * *

"Sam, there's a lot of speculation here in the Capitol as to weather or not you and Alicia would be in an alliacne. Care to retaliate?"

"I don't think she'd want me to say one way or another."

"Ok, are you not not in an alliance with her?"

"I'm too smart to fall for that."

_Sam is wearing a white shirt, black pants and an orange tie._

* * *

"McKenzi, you look amazing. I love that dress on you."

"Thank you Severa. I think it's nice that we all get to look nice one last time before we're sent to our deaths. But, you know, happy memories, right?"

"Are you not a fan of the games?"

"What was your first clue?"

_McKenzi is wearing a short black dress with silver sequins and silver strappy heels._

* * *

"McKenzi looks great tonight, don't you think, Luke?"

"She always looks beautiful."

"What was that?"

"Umm. Nothing."

_Luke is wearing black pants, a dark gray shirt and a silver tie._

* * *

"Rose, do you feel disadvantaged considering you're only 12?"

"Not at all. I may be small, but brains can beat brawn any day."

"So, I take it you don't have a weapon of choice then?"

"I don't believe in murder."

_Rose is wearing a green high-low dress with white sandals and a sparkly green head band._

* * *

"Chris, do you have a plan for the arena tomorrow?"

"Do you remember Haymitch Abernathy, Severa?"

"Yes, I'm sure we're all familiar with Haymitch."

"My plan is to stay alive."

_Chris is in black pants and a dark green shirt with a brighter green tie._

* * *

"Natalie, how do you feel about going into the arena with your brother?"

*Slow blink.* "Is that even a question?"

"I guess not. Do you have a strategy for the arena?"

"Stay with Jake. Oooh! We could be like Cashmere and Gloss, but the same games! And I'm not gonna be a Capitol whore."

_Natalie is wearing a rainbow striped sundress and carrying her black heels._

* * *

"Jake, how do _you _feel about going into the arena with your sister."

"About the same as her. Were you even listening?" *Nervous laugh*

"Well yes, but-"

"It's not something I'm looking forward to."

_Jake is wearing a brown suit with a blue tie_

* * *

"Grace, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I have to say you're one of my favorite tributes this year."

"Thanks Severa. I'll be sure to think of your kind words when there's a knife pressed to my throat."

"What makes you think you're going to lose?"

"When was the last time the Victor was a 14 year old girl from 9?"

_Grace is wearing a short gold sequined dress with gold shoes._

* * *

"Ryan, what will you do to win?"

...

"O...Kay. Do you have family waiting for you at home?"

...

_Ryan is wearing a tan suit and a gold tie._

* * *

"Margaret, what made you want to volunteer for the little girl at your reaping?"

"Well, she sh-she was so l-little and I just knew she wouldn't m-make it."

"Do you think you could win?"

"I have some really good friends that are helping me get through it."

_Margaret is wearing a peach lace dress and white flats._

* * *

"Hayden, nobody has gotten a 12 in training since Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark in the 3rd Quarter Quell. How did you get such a high score?"

"Fuck the Capitol."

"E-excuse me?"

"Fuck the Capitol."

_Hayden is wearing a black suit and a green tie._

* * *

"Melody, your dress is beautiful. It looks just like what you wore at your reaping."

"My stylist really liked my reaping dress, so she made a new one with a Capitol twist."

"What do you mean 'Capitol twist?'"

She twirls and her pink reaping dress turns multi-colored in the style of the Capitol.

_Melody is wearing a pale pink sun dress (at first) with black and white Converse._

* * *

"James, has anyone told you that you are considered to be one of the tributes with the best odds of winning?"

"Yep."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Fine."

_James is wearing a black suit and tie._

* * *

"Peyton, I have to say, out of all of the tributes, your dress has to be one of my favorites."

"Thank you Severa, I've been having a hard time feeling pretty lately."

"The baby?"

*Nods*

_Peyton is wearing a long white dress with gold trim and gold heels._

* * *

"Justin Hawthorne, are you related to Katniss Everdeen's cousin Gale?"

"He's my great great-uncle."

"That's impressive. We have 3 tributes related to historical figures from the second rebellion."

"Some coincidence, huh?"

_Justin is wearing a black suit and a gold tie._

* * *

**A/N: Omggggg! The next chapter is the bloodbath. Like, what? Now go vote for your favorite tributes or I will get forced to consider killing them. But I already have a pretty good idea of who's dying in the bloodbath. Anyone that already had votes has immunity from the bloodbath and since Alicia has the most votes as of right just now, she has a guaranteed spot in the final 8. Woot woot. Also, consider sponsoring a tribute/alliance after the bloodbath chapter. Trust me, after you read it, you'll really want to send some stuff to some people. There. There's your sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Not trivia but still a question:**

**Pick 3 of the following tributes for the bloodbath chapter to be in. The 3 with the most votes will have bloodbath POVs.**

**a) Alicia**

**b) Ruby**

**c) Grace**

**d) Margaret**

**e) Aiden**

**f) Rose**

**g) Melody**

**Sidenote: When you chose the 3 tributes, there has to be a legit review attached to it, otherwise it will not count. May the odds be ever in your favor.**


	25. Bloodbath! Eep!

**A/N: So here it is! I'm really sad about this CUZ PEOPLE START DYING IN THIS CHAPTER. WTF even. Don't say I didn't warn you. And after you read this, you'll really want to sponsor some tributes. Just sayin'. Remember to review! I'm going to put up a new poll shortly after you read this and everyone that died in the bloodbath will not be on it. :'(**

**Alicia POV**

We're in the launch room and I've just opened up the closet to find my outfit for the arena. I'm in a black cami, and t-shirt, a tan jacket, cropped camo pants with black booty shorts underneath, black combat boots and ankle socks. Sagittaria pulls my hair up into a top knot and secures it with bobby pins.

"What do you think about the clothes? Do you have any idea what the arena will be like?"

She thinks for a minute. "Well, the jacket doesn't offer much protection from the weather and the boots are pretty standard arena wear, so I wouldn't expect any super harsh weather, but you never know with the gamemakers. Plus, there's a lot of layers, so some areas might be warmer or colder than others. You've got 2 different shirts, pants, shorts and a jacket. That means it could be cool in some places but it'll never be extremely cold considering you don't have an actual coat. But it could be pretty hot since you have a tank top and shorts."

I just nod. "30 seconds." I walk over to my tube and stand on my plate.

"20 seconds." This is really happening. There's a good chance that by the end of the games, I'll be a murderer.

"10 seconds."

I look over to Saggitaria. "Thank you," I say. She nods, holding her face blank.

Suddenly, my plate starts rising. I look up, hoping to catch a glimpse oft he arena before anyone else. I see a flash of light and nothing else before my head surfaces. I look in the mouth of the Cornucopia and see... Food. Just food. There are bags around the Cornucopia, but they are relatively small drawstring bags. I'm extremely confused until I glance up to the top of the Cornucopia. 20 feet up is where all of the weapons lay. There are the traditional Hunger a Games weapons, swords, throwing knives, spears and bows, but there are also tridents, crossbows and ninja stars.

"Attention, tributes of the 225th Hunger Games. The Cornucopia will self destruct in 30 minutes. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

A small voice in my head is wondering if the Cornucopia is going to explode because the arena will explode, but an even bigger small voice is screaming "OH MY FUCK, THERE'S LIKE 500 THROWING KNIVES UP THERE AND THAT ONE HAS A JEWELED HANDLE AND I WANT IT."

The Cornucopia is sitting on top of a large hill with the plates surrounding it. In order to go anywhere else, we'd have to climb down the hill.

"50, 49, 48, 47..."

Directly behind the Cornucopia is a wooded area that is not unlike previous arenas. That would offer some concealment, food and probably water, but you run the risk of running into most of the tributes.

"46, 45, 44, 43, 42..."

On my left is a bright white room that seems to be filled with butterflies. I don't understand that, but I decide to steer clear of it. I'm deathly afraid of butterflies and those could very well be mutts.

"41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36..."

On my other side, I see the ruins of an ancient city. There's all different crumbling building with all different signs saying things like "Pinegrove Middle School" and "Hillside Children's Hospital." There's also a fountain that doesn't work and streets full of potholes. I make this area my target.

"35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30..."

I look over my shoulder and see something surreal. It's a pale gray surface full of dips and craters. The sky is noticeably darker there and standing directly in front of it like I am makes it hard to breathe. Still, there's a strange sort of beauty to it that makes me want to set up camp there. It takes a sharp jerk of my head to the right to remind me that I want to go to the ancient city.

"29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24..."

There's walls set up between each area. I'm confused for a moment before I realize: the arena is a maze. There could be even more sections of this hell, each more terrifying than the next.

"23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18..."

On the plate on my immediate left is the girl from District 3. The boy from 12 is on my right. Margaret is 5 plates to my left and Sam is next to her. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12..."

Nobody had ever spoken before the games had officially started; no one had a reason to. However, when I catch Aiden from 4's eye, he screams "You're dead, District 5!" I shiver.

"11, 10, 9, 8, 7..."

Was he right? Was I going to be just another tribute that died in the bloodbath?

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

No. I wasn't going to let that happen to myself. Starting now, I was going to do anything to keep myself safe until the final 2 with Margaret. After that, she was going to win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 225th Hunger Games begin!"

I'm fully prepared to grab a backpack and leave the bloodbath until I see Margaret struggling with the District 9 male. Without thinking, I sprint to the nearest bag and am thankful to find that there' say grappling hook and rope in it, as well as an empty water bottle, a small bottle of iodine, a small coil of wire, a compass and bizarrely, some shin guards. I put the water bottle, iodine, wire and shin guards back in the backpack, put the compass in my pocket and use the grappling hook to get to the top of the Cornucopia. I mastered the climbing wall and ropes course, so this is a breeze. I find that the only other tributes on top of the cornucopia are the boys from 3, 4 and 10. I grab a pack of knives and throw one at each boys. I hit the hearts of 3 and 10, but only pierce Aiden's arm. I curse under my breath.

I look onto the ground and see that the District 9 boy has pinned Margaret down and is pressing a knife to her throat. I take three knives and throw them rapid fire at the boy. He coughs some blood in Margaret's face and falls backwards, dead.

By now, Sam has found Margaret and is helping her up, using a blanket from his bag to clean up her face.

"Sam, Margaret!" Sam looks up and I look at the compass one last time. I toss it to them and scream "North! I'll be right there!" They nod and Sam slings his bag over his shoulder and sprints to the ancient city with Margaret. Both boys from 3 and 10 are dead. Dead because of me. Aiden had gone away with the other Careers, not wanting to be caught in the explosion. The boy from 3 had a bag, so I take it off of him and find it to be empty. I put my knives in it, along with another pack for Margaret and 3 short swords for Sam. I put that on my back as well. The last thing I grab from the top of the Cornucopia is a bow and a sheath of arrows. I put the bow in my left hand and put the arrows on my shoulder. Surprisingly, my load is pretty light.

I climb down the Cornucopia and hear "The Cornucopia will self-destruct in 15 minutes."

I look around and I'm the only one left. The supplies are relatively picked clean, but there is still one empty backpack and quite a lot of food. I grab the backpack and put in 6 rolls, some apples, dried fruit, crackers and beef.

"10 minutes."

I run as fast as I possibly can, and about 2 miles later, I find my allies and hear the explosion.

**Aiden's POV**

I can't fucking believe that the bitch from 5 got away. And with 3 kills! Even I only got 1.

Me and the other Careers are walking in the forest. We figured that the most tributes would go this way for the fresh water.

"How many did everyone get?" I ask. "I only got one; the girl from 12. The one with the kid."

"I killed the girl from 8, Natalie." Jared says.

"Anyone else?" I ask.

"I saw the girl from 6 kill the little one from 3." Sianna says

"Girl from 5 got the guys from 3, 9 and 10." I tell them. "I want her dead."

"Damn," Ethan says.

I go into one of our many packs and pull out 2 tents. "Me and Ethan will set up the tents; one for the guys and one for the girls," I say. "Jared, start a fire. Riley and Sianna, fill the water bottles." We're a little short with Ruby being gone, but I never liked her anyway.

After we set up the tents, I throw sleeping bags and blankets in both tents. Ethan spreads out some blankets by the fire so we can discuss strategy. The one thing we did wrong was that we didn't end up grabbing any food.

Sianna and Riley come back with a pack that I didn't realize they took with them. Riley opens it up and it's full of berries. Sianna is holding a dead rabbit by the ears in one hand and the bag with the water bottles in the other.

"Told you edible plants wasn't useless," Riley says. I nod in approval and skin the rabbit. Jared had just finished making the fire, but it was large and strong.

"You know how to cook this?" I ask him.

He nods and takes the rabbit. After it's done, we eat the meat and berries and drink some water for dinner

"I want at least 3 dead tomorrow. Understand?" I say to them.

"Yeah, but who?" Sianna asks.

"Well, I'd like the girl from 5 to die, but she's not going down without a fight, so let's aim for the weaker ones tomorrow. I'd say the girls from 7, 9, 10 and 11 and the guys from 8 and 12."

"The girls from 7, 9 and 11 have an alliance, at least I'm pretty sure," Jared says.

"Excelent," I reply. "Three at once."

**Rose POV **

I'm trying to hold back tears, but I just can't. One of our alliance members is already dead, and it's not even day 2. Elizabeth was the smartest and fastest in our group. That's why she decided that it should be her that got a bag from the Cornucopia.

I saw the whole thing happen. The pair from 6 was running away from the Cornucopia. They had gotten their bearings, so they had backpacks and swords. Elizabeth didn't see them, she was bent over the backpacks. I tried to call out to her. The girl just... Stabbed her. Right in the throat. By the time I got to her, she had stopped breathing. All I could do was grab 3 backpacks and some food and sprint over to Grace and Melody.

Now, we were sitting on the ground in the forest sorting through our packs. Mine had an empty water bottle, some iodine, about 10 feet of rope, an awl and night vision glasses. We were thankful for the awl because we didn't have time to get weapons. The night vision glasses were useful too. Grace's bag had a sleeping bag, a blanket, a water bottle, iodine and a small coil of wire. Melody had a sleeping bag, matches, an empty water bottle, iodine, and a small first aid kit.

We walked through the woods until we found a cliff. We climbed down and set up camp there. Melody and Grace used their sleeping bags and Grace gave me her blanket.

The Panem anthem plays and the entire sky lights up. We are greeted by the face of Elizabeth first. I choke back a sob, but keep watching so I know what I'm up against. After Elizabeth comes her District partner Arthur. Then, the girl from 8. My heart breaks for her brother and what he must be going through. Grace stiffens next to me when her District partner's face lights up in the sky. Then comes the boy from 10. I'm surprised that Margaret from 10 isn't in the sky before him. Maybe she found allies. The final face is Peyton from 12, the pregnant one. 6 deaths.

The anthem turns off and my dreams are haunted by Elizabeth's corpse.

**A/N: Aww man... Yeah, I killed them. **

_**Eulogies**_

_**Elizabeth- **_**Girl, you were one of my favorites. You were so pure and kind, but extremely sassy. Sadly, you wouldn't have been able to win, and if I didn't kill you now, I never would have had the balls to do it. You'll live on forever. *Gives three-finger salute.***

_**Arthur-**_** I... Really didn't like you. You were too stuck up and overly cocky. I like sassy, but you were just douchey. Not to mention, there was absolutely no way I could have had any plans for you. You openly disobeyed your mentor, got a 4 in training and nobody liked you. Good riddance.**

_**Natalie-**_** Oh man. I know I'm gonna get a lot of shit for this in the reviews. I was in LOVE with your character. Like, I had a serious 1st tier girl crush on you. Sadly, the Gamemakers would not have allowed you to win. You dissed the Capitol in your interview and embarrassed the Gamemakers in your private session. I still love you though.**

**_Ryan- _What can I say? You put up with Hayden during training and were quietly powerful. You were a kind heart that could never kill anyone, which is exactly why you couldn't win.**

_**Hayden-**_** You were one of my favorites. I think I subconsciously modeled you after my brother, which kinda got creepy after a while. I couldn't deal with giving him a gruesome death later in, but again, the Gamemakers would never let him win. Plus, you remind me of me, with the existential crises and hatred of the Capitol. You will be missed.**

_**Peyton-**_** You were 16 and pregnant. You couldn't have killed anyone, not with your baby. You were just too kind, too gentle. But you'll always be our canary in the coal mine.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! Remember to review! Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz its really good.**

**Trivia: How long did the 74th Hunger Games last?**


	26. Day Two: Man Down

**A/N: Was that really necessary, Hannah? God. Anyway, here's day two. Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz its really good. Also, I updated my poll, so go vote on that. Remember to review and sponsor a tribute now that the bloodbath is over. Luv you guys!**

**Margaret's POV**

We decided not to take inventory of our supplies until today. All we did last night was rummage around in the bags until we found something we could use to sleep on. The floors in the building we were in were really cold. Sam had a blanket and a sleeping bag in his pack, so I slept in the sleeping bag, Sam used the blanket and Alicia kept watch.

The next day, Alicia spread out the items from her supplies bag. She had a water bottle, some wire, a grappling hook and rope, iodine and some shin guards, which we were all curious about.

In her food bag, she had 6 rolls, 2 sleeves of crackers, 4 packs of dried beef, 5 packs of dried fruit and 3 apples.

The weapons bag had 2 packs of throwing knives, one pack had large and the other had small. She gave me the smaller ones and kept the larger ones for herself. She also had 3 short swords for Sam. Not in the bag was her gold bow and arrows.

Sam's bag had the blanket and sleeping bag, a water bottle, some rope, a pair of socks, a bar of soap and a wrench.

We were set for food and supplies, but had absolutely no water. Sam thinks that there might be a way to fix the fountain to get water, but Alicia won't let him try. She says that it would give away our location to anyone around.

"Leesh, do you think there's anywhere here for us to get water?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Let's take a walk and see if we find anything." She takes out her compass. "The Cornucopia is south of here, so let's keep walking north."

After walking for a couple hours, we come across a cliff. Down about 70 feet is a rushing stream. My knees go weak.

"Awesome," Sam says. "All we have to do is climb down and we can set up camp a little while away so we'll always have fresh water." I think I might start shaking when he suggests climbing down.

"Margaret, are you ok?" Alicia asks. "You're shaking and you look pale."

I take a deep breath. "I- I can't." I stutter. "Do you think there's another stream somewhere?"

"Are you afraid of heights?" Sam asks.

"Not... Heights." I say. "I'm more afraid of falling... And dying... It's just so high up. Do you think there's another stream somewhere?" I repeat.

"I guess we could see if there's a way to get down other than climbing," Sam reasons.

"Alright, we'll walk about a mile in either direction, but if we can't find a slope, we're climbing."

We start with walking east. It seems like we're walking uphill. We decide to turn back before we finish our mile. It seems pointless to keep walking further above the creek.

We start walking west again. After we cover the quarter mile or so that we already walked, the ground starts to flatten out. It doesn't seem to get much higher or lower.

The sun goes down and Alicia says "We'll set up camp here for tonight, but tomorrow, we're climbing down. Sorry Margaret, but we need water."

"Yeah, I think that may be a problem," Sam says. He points behind us, and I notice the first mutt ambling toward us.

**Grace's POV**

We wake up the next morning incredibly thirsty.

"We should look for a stream or something," I say. "I mean, there has to be fresh water in a forest, right?" The other girls nod. "Ok, everyone grab a bag."

Ever since last night, I've been the unspoken leader of the alliance. They would probably do anything I said as long as I gave them a reason to. We decide to walk downhill. Since water flows downhill, we could probably find the end of a stream and then walk up stream to some cleaner parts. Right?

Wrong.

We do find a creek. We fill up our bottles and drop some iodine in them. I've never been so excited to drink water. The iodine needed to sit in the bottles for 30 minutes. I hear some rustling in the bushes and voices. I look around, panicked. We had hidden our bags in some taller grass for this particular situation.

_Hide, _I mouth.

I run quietly to the tall grass where our supplies are. Rose hides in a bush and Melody quickly scales a tree.

"Yeah, this is where we went yesterday," someone says. I recognize it as the girl from District 4 and shudder.

Suddenly, one of the guys says "Hey, I think I found someone!"

My entire body freezes even though I'm about 700% sure they're not talking about me.

The girl from 2 throws a knife into the grass and Rose yelps in pain. I peek through the bushes and see all 5 Careers surrounding her. The boy from 1 strings an arrow and sends it through Rose's gut. I look up to Melody's tree, catch her eye and mouth _stay. _I quickly and quietly unzip one of our backpacks and grab the awl.

I run up behind the boy from 1 and plunge the awl through his neck.

_Boom_

_Boom_

2 cannons go off, telling me not to worry about saving Rose or finishing off Jared. I suddenly find myself surrounded by the 4 remaining careers.

"I don't plan on going down without a fight," I say. I take the awl and pierce the groin of the District 4 guy. The next thing I know, his spear is lodged into my skull. Before I can even think, my world swirls into darkness.

_Boom_

**Justin's POV**

3 cannons went off today. Even though I know it's terrible, I can't help but hope that it was either some of the Careers, the girls from 5 or 9, either from 6 or the male from 11. They're the threats at the moment.

At the bloodbath I grabbed a small backpack that was near my plate, which turned out to be all I needed. It had some rope, a large coil of wire, a water bottle, some iodine, a dagger and some matches. Surprisingly, the water bottle was filled.

After the bloodbath, I sprinted through the forest until I reached a fence. I climbed over it and was no longer in a forest, but a vast desert. I started walking through it and set up camp about a half mile away from the fence. Every time I needed food or water, I'd just go to the forest and check my snares.

Apparently, the girl from District 1 had the same idea as me. Yes, the girl from 1. The one that made me weak in the knees thinking about her. But, she didn't feel the same, and there can only be one Victor, so when I ran into her- literally- I wasted no time pinning her to the ground and holding my dagger to her throat.

"Stop!" She gasps. "Stop! I want to be allies!"

"Why?"

"You got a seven, right? In training?"

"Well... Yeah. But didn't you get, like, a nine?"

"Actually a ten."

"Then why do you want to be allies?" I lighten the pressure of the knife slightly.

"You seem useful. And... I think you're cute." Her cheeks turn slightly pink at her confession.

"Do you have any weapons?" I ask her, pretending to be unfazed. Inside, I felt like doing a backflip.

"I've got some throwing knives, spear heads and a short sword," she says. "I have food and supplies too. Trail mix, granola bars, flashlight, Walkie talkies, a couple nets and full water bottles... I don't even know what else. Maybe a spile?"

I pretend to consider it. "Ok, yeah. We can be allies. I set up some snares in the woods a couple hours ago. Want to go check them?" She nods. "I'm Justin, by the way."

"Ruby."

There's 2 squirrels and some kind of bird in my traps. We carry them back to the desert and light a fire to cook one of them. While the bird is roasting, I notice the long cut on Ruby's jaw.

"Oh my god," I say. "I think I cut you!" She puts her fingers to her chin and they come up bloody."

She inhales sharply. The next thing I know, there's a silver parachute floating down toward us. Ruby opens it and finds some sort of cream. There' say note attached which she quickly reads, rips in half and shoves into the outside pocket of one of her bags. She applies the cream to her cut.

"Do you think the bird is ready?" She asks. I poke it with a knife and it doesn't come out bloody.

"Yeah, it's done." We eat in silence.

After we're done eating, the Panem anthem comes on. I let out a sigh of relief when first person to appear in the sky is Ruby's District partner. She let's out a sound somewhere between a sigh, a laugh and a sob. It takes me a minute before I remember that they broke up not even 3 days ago. The next person is the girl from District 7. She was only 12 and I'm surprised that she made it past the bloodbath. I'm excited to see the girl from 9 after the girl from 7. Even though she was only 14, she got an 8 in training, which is better than I did.

"I'm getting tired," Ruby says. "Would you mind taking first watch?"

"Not at all." I reply.

After I'm sure she's asleep, I go to her bag and retrieve both pieces of the note. I out them together and it reads: _Nice job Princess._

I'm being used.

_**Eulogies**_

_**Jared- **_**My quiet Career. :'( I was planning some Ruby/Jared arena drama, but the time felt right. If you guys were really looking forward to Ruby/Jared arena drama, let me know and I'll write a one-shot. Maybe. Uch. Anyway, Jared was probably my favorite Career, just because he was so un-Career like. He was just a person who was trained on the off chance that he was reaped, which just happened to happen. #WeLoveYouJared**

_**Rose- **_**Rose was another one of my favorites, and a lot of you liked her too, but I really needed her to die in this chapter. Grace needed to be a fighter, and there was no other way I would have it.**

_**Grace- **_**I absolutely adored your character. At the very beginning, I actually planned on killing you in the bloodbath. I had no idea people would like you this much. But you died a fighter and that's what really mattered in the end.**

**Trivia- Which tribute tried to bring a spiked poison ring into the arena?**

**GO SPONSOR A TRIBUTE. GODDAMN.**

**Let's get this fanfiction to 60 reviews! Please?**

**Ok, let me rephrase that: This fanfiction will not be updated until it hits 60 reviews. Mwah!**


End file.
